Not everything is what you think
by XGothicXKateX
Summary: this is my take on miss Helga, exactly what would happen if things didn't go so typically. and when revenge and a child are far more important than old feelings. Arnold really has no idea what he had done, and now he will pay. rated m for some adult content.*going under construction but complete
1. the last of the first

_**Updated***Hope you enjoy this updated story, I'm still working on it and its in progress mostly because I need to shed some light on a few things as well as rewrite the ending. All updated chapters will have the UPDATED** as the very first words on the page. I do not own Hey Arnold, and will update as much as I can. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts.**_

Helga stood by her locker for the last time. Today was both the first and last day of the rest of her life. She looked down the hall, the memories piling up in her head; all the tears, the laughs, smiles, and unforgettable moments. She only had one regret, the shot she never took.

"Hey, Pataki! You Comin'?" Gerald Johansson's voice rang through the halls, and surely nearby him was the one who had held her heart, no matter how bad she wished he didn't. Arnold stood tall next to his friend they were both of Equal height but now both a head taller than her. Both the most popular guys, and yet completely down to earth, they were they guys that were going to marry their girlfriends right after high school, and live out the rest of their perfect lives. While in truth Helga had no idea what she was going to do wither life. Perhaps after Wolfgang finished college she would get back together with him, maybe he was her happily ever after. Atheist she knew she could be happy, after all their break up had been over the distance, which was reasonable, besides, it was unrealistic to only date one person throughout your life, and she knew that that was saved for Phoebe and Gerald, Not her.

"Crimeny! Hold your horses Geek bait! It's not like the world's ending!" Helga yelled back down the hall with her arms crossed over her Chest. Gerald Shrugged and ran off, but then Arnold stayed behind and he walked over to her, with his usual Arnold half smile. It wasn't fair, but that was life. He was with Lila, and they would have a life together, and she would have to find her own way.

"You ok, Helga? You seem tense." He knew what to say to put her off guard and it really sucked. How can someone care, without actually having feelings? It didn't make sense to her probably never would, but after today that wouldn't matter anyways.

"I'm fine Football head! We gotta get a move on, the ceremony is about to start!" Helga lashed out as she had many times before with him. She began to walk away from him only to have him grab her hand and pull her back. She stopped and stood like a statue.

"Helga, wait!" He began and tears grasped the corners of her eyes. She was already having a hard time knowing that she'd have to say goodbye. Her heart couldn't take this. She yanked her and out of his grasp and ran down the hall. She had to get away from him. She ran towards the ceremony and took her seat where she belonged, away from Arnold, or so she thought. Arnold sat in the row behind her, watching her and feeling some pain for his friend, he didn't understand why she was so upset. Was she not accepted into colleges? He sat there and pondered that throughout the entire graduation ceremony, while Helga sat there and thought back on the past wondering if anything she did today would change her future in the slightest, if there would ever be a change that she could change it and be with Arnold.

Later that night at a party at the boarding house, Arnold was a little buzzed and found himself staring at a blond who was trying to escape with a bottle of Jack. He followed her until she had gone outside and He found himself looking at Helga as she sat on his stoop, with the drink in hand. He sat next to her and waited till she acknowledged him. Though out all of high school this girl bewildered him. She was friends with everyone, but hated everyone at the same time. She was amazingly beautiful, but hid behind baggy clothes and short messy hair like a boys. She was probably one of the prettiest girls in their class, but just like in elementary, she hid it. It was crazy, she had so much potential.

"You know Arnold, your one lucky guy." She said finally. She took a swig of the bottle she held. It was strange, they were always like this. Just two people that always seemed to find each other

"How do you figure that?" He asked as she then passed the bottle to him. He took a sip and then watch as she starred off into the distance. She was beautiful, and she always would be, he hoped someone would see that in her. She deserved it.

"Simple, you're the popular guy who's going to college, we all know you're going to marry Lila, you're going to have the perfect life, not all of us will." She said lightly. Arnold thought of his girlfriend who was with her family, celebrating with them. They were on a break, had been for weeks while they stressed over finals and making sure they got into the same college. He loved her, but right now all he could think about was this girl sitting in front of him, who no one ever seemed to see, who he never had enough balls to tell her how he really felt about her.

"Helga-." Arnold began but he was interrupted by Harold opening the front door with Gerald and Stinky behind him.

"Awe look guys, its Hel-ga and Ar-nold!" Harold said drunkenly. Arnold stared at his friends as Helga started to glare at them.

"What's it too ya Pink Boy? He was just stealing my drink!" Helga quickly lied yanking the bottle out of Arnold's hands. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Helga!" Arnold said in a more serious voice, balling up his fist.

"Awe, ain't it sweet, seems like the beginnings of love." Gerald said with a laugh. The three laughed and Arnold stood up. These guys were clearly drunk.

"Come on Helga, let's get out of here." Arnold said offering his hand. Helga stared at his hand in shock, but then took it. He then lead her to his blue Tacoma truck and they got in and he started driving. They road in silence, Helga was deep in thought of what Gerald had said. He may have been drunk, but still she had wish that it was true, hoped it was, that it could be true. The truck stopped behind the football field and Arnold looked over at Helga as he turned off the car.

"Sorry, we were never going to have a real conversation with those drunk ass wholes around." Arnold said leaning back. Helga settled herself in his truck and nodded.

"Yeah, but at least we can talk now…. Arnold?" Helga said lightly. What she didn't realize is she looked up at him with those big blue eyes and he decided that he was only going to get this chance. He responded to her buy grabbing her face gently using his hand and he pulled her in for a kiss…


	2. what a day

_**UPDATED******_

Six years later...

Helga sat there in complete disbelief. She had had it rough these past few years after high school had ended. She had a son now, Zack, he was 6 years old and looked just like his father- not that he knew who the poor sap was, but he didn't need to know or rather the father didn't need to the truth. No one except Phoebe needed to know about Zack's father and yet... here it was the one thing she couldn't handle, she was 25 years old now and after all these years she still couldn't handle this. All she wanted to do was to pick up the kid from Olga's house and then bam. The last person that she wanted to run into was here, back in Hillwood after all these years. She wanted to kick it and run, but she knew that would do her no good.

"Helga, is that really you?" Arnold Shortman said lightly. She stared at the football headed man that head wasn't so football shaped any longer. He had grown even more handsome than before and was ripped no longer the skinny kid she remembered. His corn flowered hair was at his shoulder and his green eyes as deep as emeralds. Her heart ached at the sight of him. How dare he show up now after all these years? How could he just stand there as if time had not passed staring at her with those warm eyes.

"Yeah, it's me football head, what's it too ya buccko?" She hissed out in her normal way. She was not going to cave to him this time. Not after their last encounter. She couldn't go through that again.

"It's so great to see you again!" Arnold reached out for her and pulled her in a hug. And like putty she melted against him. Snap out of it Helga! She told herself and immediately pushed him away. She had to keep her distance for both her and Zack.

"Yeah, so it's been a few years don't get all sappy on me." Helga dusted herself off with her words, and he just smiled at her. She wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face, and yet - she wanted to smile back, she missed him, a lot. But that didn't matter she had her son to keep at the top of her thoughts. Zack was the only male in her heart that she needed.

"Whatever you say Helga. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight we can catch up on what's been going on." He said lightly as he put his hands in his pockets. Now he asks her out? After all these years and now of all days, he chooses to ask her out? This was sudden and definitely fishy. Hell he shouldn't even is asking her out. He never once did in high school. They had remained just friends and they had Left behind her confession on FTI. But it didn't matter she told herself.

"No football head. I have a life and somewhere I need to be. Now why don't you scurry on back to Lila, or where ever you're going, so I can get on with my life?" She growled out. She had to get Zack and knew that Arnold was the one person that needed to stay away. Besides he was still with that OH so Sweet Lila- she knew form Phoebe that they had gotten married right after high school and been happily married. The two love birds had been together since their 8th grade year. It hurt worse then than it did now, but there were damned good reasons for that.

"Look Helga, I'm just asking to catch up with an old friend. Can you not be so guarded for a second and spend some time with an old friend?" He offered kindly. It stung, his words, after all that happened, all she ever was, was an old friend. She wanted to say no, walk away and forget that this even happened, but his eyes, looked so pleading. She groaned.

"Fine, Arnoldo. We'll catch up. Tomorrow, 6pm. Now move it football head I have stuff to do." Helga started to walk past him and then to her surprise he grabbed her hand. Helga turned and looked back.

"Actually I was wondering if we could tonight, tomorrow I'm going to be with Gerald and Phoebe." he said with the pleading look she couldn't stand. She didn't want him to see Zack, nor did she want to deal with this but her old love stood there and she knew that that wasn't easy for him. After all, How could it be, they hadn't spoken since that night.

"Crimeny! Fine! Whatever!" Helga said snatching her arm away from him. She'd deal with this now and then get on with her life. She had her son to take care of, and worse that money she owed. Shed deal with him tonight so he could be gone tomorrow.

"But just so you know that means you're coming with me for my erron." Helga said as she turned her back and began walking. Arnold smiled and caught up beside her. It was like old times. She wished it could be like old times, wished she didn't have to put up an act with him, but new that he couldn't be let in again.

"Of course, but I still want to take you to dinner." He said in a matter of fact type of way. Helga rolled her eyes. After all this time he still had an effect on her. The difference was she was meaner and he was more into ignoring her rudeness. She sighed. It felt good to be around him, but there was so much that she did that he wouldn't approve of. She didn't need him to know about any of that. Even though more than anything in the world she wanted to tell him.

"Fine. So what's on your mind? Or at least, what do you need to tell me that clearly can't wait?" She said as they walked towards Olga's. She was a bit calmer now that it had sunken in that he was there. After all picking up Zack was the most important, she couldn't be late again. Olga had a life too, and she knew that.

"We'll you'll be the first to know, Lila divorced me." He said coolly as they walked. Helga's heart stopped and she looked at him, he seemed rather ok about this. He was free of that Oh so Sweet Lila. But what was that supposed to mean to her? She had a life and a kid- why should she care about his romance life, or rather why did he want her to know?

"Really?" She said lightly. Arnold smiled at her. That soft smile that always made her swoon. The smile that made her want to smile back.

"Of course not. Nah, she's on vacation with her cousin, who's going through a divorce, so I'm down here to see everyone. Mostly I wanted to see you." Those words stopped her dead in her tracks. He joked with her and now said her wanted to see her, what was his game? What in the hell was he trying to get at. If it was any other guy in the world she switches this game up and be in complete control. She glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He stopped and looked back at her. They were only a few houses away from Olga's.

"Why me football head?" she hissed. Helga did not like being made fool of and here he was practically mocking her again. She was glad that her heart was heavily guarded if it wasn't she'd probably cry like she did the night she found out that they got married.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in high school. I didn't mean to be so stupid, that night." she knew just what night he was referring to, the night that her cruelness had fully taken over, the one that had broke her and made not just the outside of her change but the inside as well. She waited so long to hear him say he was sorry, but it was far from too late. Helga realized after all this time he felt guilty and finally knew exactly what to do to get back at him. After all this time it finally hit her just what exactly she needed to do. And this time she would win, and get exactly what she wanted.

"Okay, you're forgiven. What's in the past is in the past." Helga smiled with her words and her plot developed in her head. He was going get exactly what he deserved. They began walking again.

"That's great Helga. I want us to be friends, like it used to be." Arnold said and boy was he so sure of his words he had no idea what was going to hit him.

"Well Arnoldo looks like you're getting your wish. Are you sure you want someone like me around, though? I'm not exactly little miss perfect, nor am I the Helga you used to know." Helga said as they became only steps away from Olga's. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Helga we all grew up and you're someone I've missed, a lot; I don't think anything bad could happen that would make me regret this." He said as they now stood in front of Olga's house. He really did have no idea. Helga guessed Phoebe Never told him exactly what she did for a living. She smiled at him and began towards the door.

"Okay Arnoldo." she said as she opened the door. Helga walked in her sister's perfect house and was immediately greeted by Zack who ran up to her screaming 'mommy'. Helga picked up Zack and hugged him. Olga walked in the hall.

"Oh, good baby sister, your here. He got in trouble again today at school. Picked on some girl. Again." Olga said as she put her hands on her hips. Helga kissed Zack's forehead.

"That's my boy." Helga said lightly. Zack buried his face in her coat. He was shy around new people.

"Who's this Helga? I told you not to bring work home with you." Olga sneered. Helga glanced at Arnold who looked like he was in complete shock. She really could have killed Olga for that. She was giving him hints about her life that he didn't need to know about it. Plus her son didn't need to have any more of an idea than he had now.

"Ease up sister, it's Lila's husband, and he's just a friend. I'll see you tomorrow." Helga said as she put Zack down. She grabbed Zack's hand and turned towards the door which Arnold had opened for them. They made their way out the house and once they were out Helga looked at her son who was staring at Arnold.

"Zack," Helga said his name and he looked right at her with his green eyes and short blond spiky hair. "What did mommy, say about getting caught?" Zack's Face turned red. He was an adorable kid. She loved him so much. But then again how could she not. He was the best part of her life.

"Don't get caught, because aunt Ol-ga doesn't understand." he said quietly. She smiled at him. She knew he picked on the girl he liked, just as she did with Arnold. It wasn't hard for her to see that with him.

"Exactly. Now what did you do?" She said lightly. He stared at her then at Arnold.

"No way, lady not until you tell me who he is!" Zack said as he pointed at Arnold. She glanced at Arnold. She smiled, oh yeah definitely the best plan ever. Arnold was staring at her son with shock.

"I'm Arnold, a friend of your mother's." Arnold said politely. Zack stared at him. It was clear to Helga that her son was already seeing what she saw too. And he stared up at he with questioning in his eyes. The kid was really smart, but she knew he would dare ask, knowing she wouldn't tell him.

"Yes, he is, like Uncle Geraldo and aunt Phebs, this is Uncle Football head, Arnold." Helga said lightly. Zack looked at her with disbelief, he was a smart kid. She knew that better than most.

"Oh, okay." Zack said he grabbed Arnold's hand, Zack was so trusting, as long as Helga said someone was a friend. Arnold looked at Zack and Helga could see that he was already falling in love with Zack. How could he not, though? Zack was a sweet kid, once he got past the 'I can trust you' stage. She just hoped that it wouldn't blow her plan.

"Well Arnold, where did you want to go to dinner?" Helga said, Arnold looked at her, he smiled his signature smile her heart wanted to melt but she knew she wouldn't.

"How about a dinner, I know that's your favorite." he said lightly.

" Of course, there's one down the street." Zack said lightly. Helga shrugged and while holding both of their hands Zack started off. The three walked to the dinner and once they were seated Arnold broke the silence.

"So where's you dad?" He asked Zack. Helga's face went red, She had talked to Zack enough about his dad to understand. Just enough though.

"Mommy says he's with his other wife. She says he Didn't like her that much and that he looks a lot like me. Kinda like you." He said in a matter of fact way, Helga looked at Arnold, it was like looking at twins except Zack's head looked like hers. Meaning less football shaped. But damn did this kid catch on fast. She hated that about him, just as much as she admired it. He was good at figuring things out. And it was the worst thing about being his mother. She could barely hide anything from him.

"Zack, honey why don't you go wash your hands." Helga said lightly. Zack nodded and ran off to the bathroom. She knew that he's stay off the topic if he was busy with something.

"So who's his father?" Arnold said. Helga smiled. She could tell him the truth, but what fun would that be?

"Who do you think it is football head?" She said lightly. She would be surprised if he guessed correct, remembering how dense he was.


	3. what a night

_**Updated****I do not own hey Arnold or its characters, hope you enjoy the read let me know what you think and also i'm trying to post every weekend, atleast one chapter a day. enjoy, Rate. Review,**_

Helga looked at Arnold sleeplessly. His face had reddened, just by a look. Helga slowly walked towards him, with a slow smile crawling upon her wine colored lips. He wouldn't last too long, she could tell that much.

"So, how about I get us something to drink, and we can catch up on a few things." Helga said slowly. Her seduction plan would work very well she knew because all he could do is nod his head. The poor sap really had no Idea she was going to turn his life upside down. Poor football head. Helga walked over to the kitchen and ran her hand over the alcohol in her cabinet. Patron? No too strong. Sailor Jerrys'? Not strong enough. Hmm...Ah! She thought to herself as she rested a hand over blue vodka called hypnotic, with it she grabbed some orange juice. She put just a dab of orange juice in two large glasses filled with hypnotic. She brought the glasses into the living room, set them on the coffee table.

"Sit down football head, and tell me what's with you?" she said with a hint of sarcasm as she sat on the couch sipping away at her drink. Arnold let out a sigh and sat next to her. She would definitely have her way.

"Well, I married Lila. Finished school, I work as a child psychologist. Mostly at the state hospital." Arnold said as he began to relax on the couch. He took a swig of his drink and winced as it went down. Helga stiffened a smile that desperately wanted to show.

"Wow, Arnoldo, congrats, your living the American dream, with nut ball kids and an ever so perfect wife." Helga said before taking another drink. Arnold looked at her with a bit of hurt in his eyes. Looks like she found a sore spot. Perfect.

"Well, I guess it is perfect, at least for me it is." With Arnold's words she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. A crack in her already broken heart. It was funny how after all this time she still was so jealous of what could have been.

"Well football head as happy as you are with your dull boring perfect life-Have any regrets?" Arnold stared at her; Helga always knew how to catch him off grad. And while he pondered that Helga finished her glass and got up for another.

"Um- well, I guess I do regret a few thing's but nothing to mention." He answered finally as Helga came back in the room. Did he regret her? The thought was shaken out of her head as soon as she sat down, she couldn't think about that, no now, not after what happened.

"Well, hair boy seems you're still the same." Hela said lightly she watched Arnold take a mother gulp of his drink.

"I guess so. So what about you? A boyfriend? Anything positive?" Arnold asked he seemed rather annoyed for the moment. Helga thought for a moment, she supposed she'd be a little honest tonight. It couldn't hurt her right?

"What do you want to know Arnoldo? That I can't get a date or a boyfriend with a kid? Or That I had to take this job because it was my only choice? And that regardless of what I Have to do, I enjoy It, because as surprising as It Is, I get to still be a decent mother to my son, whose father Isn't and will never be In the picture? My life isn't perfect, Football head, but I wouldn't trade it." The last part was a bit of a lie, she did want to be a better mom to Zack and she did wish his father was around, but there were some things you just couldn't change, however getting even was something entirely different. Arnold took another sip of his drink and looked down at his now empty glass. He looked sad. She didn't want him sad over her life. It may have been his fault that she shut off her feelings, but it wasn't his fault she turned out this way, and him looking sad like that, just burned her a little bit.

"Helga-" Arnold began but her hand went up. Oh crap, not that tone- she thought to herself. It was the tone he used when he had some speech saved up to say. She used to admire them, but now couldn't stand them. Especially from him.

"Let me get you another drink." With her word Helga stood up and took his glass. She needed to get ahold of herself. Helga came back into the living room with his drink. He lightly smiled at her.

"You know, Helga I'm pretty sure that we should go to bed." Arnold said beginning to stare off. Helga pouted her lips together, he wasn't going to get off that easily.

"You know, that's not what you want to do Arnold." Helga said as she handed him the drink. She knew he wanted her; the lump in his pants was big enough when he just glanced at her. Time to turn on that flirt that would go exactly where she needed it to go.

"And how exactly do you know what I want?" He said glancing at her with a hint of challenge in his voice. Oh this was good, he was challenging her. Helga sat on the couch close to Arnold, really close. He could smell her lavender perfume and wanted to know just what it was so he could have some to remind him of her.

"Simple," She began Is a seductive whisper, "you don't want to be away from me just yet, because regardless of the situation with your 'perfect life', you miss me a whole lot more than you think you do. And trust me the situation in your pants is not the only thing I'm Interested In." She said at this point with her words she had become Inches away from his face. It was definitely hotter for Arnold, and no matter how much he didn't want to admit it he wanted to kiss those lips of hers. To taste them, he wondered if they tasted the same. Her words barely even went through his head. He wanted to feel her so badly, touch her, kiss her, and taste her. Helga took this chance to then kiss him on the forehead. She then made her way off the couch. Arnold was so shocked he nearly fell over.

"I do suppose you're right though. We should get some sleep." She said as she began to make her way to the bedroom. Arnold frowned at this, she was right he didn't want her to go her wanted her to stay and to be his. Even If It was just for the night.

"Yeah, I guess." He grumbled. Helga smiled and pointed to the basket next to the couch.

"Blankets and a pillow will be in there. The bathrooms down the hall next to my room, goodnight football head." She said lightly. Helga turned out the light and went down the hall to her room, once he herd the door shut Arnold gulped down what was left of both drinks and grabbed the blankets and pillow and laid down on the couch.

"Good night Helga..." He said quietly to himself. He never thought he'd be here and epically not on her couch and so close to cheating on Lila. What was wrong with him? He was just Inches away from cheating on his wife, with Helga g. Pataki of all people. Why that damned woman was dressed so sexy? She was practically the devil in a woman's form. Arnoldo sighed as he rolled over. He was going to have a long talk to Gerald tomorrow. A very long talk. That was of course if he could manage to get away from Helga. To think after all these years, she was still so beautiful. He wondered if she felt the same as she did all those years ago...

The next morning Arnold woke up to Zack watching Cartoons on the floor. Arnold sat up and looked around Helga was nowhere in sight.

"Where's your mom?" Arnold asked Zack. Zack turned his head and looked back at Arnold. he had to admit, he found it odd that she just left without waking him. Then again it was Helga.

"She went to work. She said she'd be back at eight. And that you would take me to Uncle Geraldo's." Zack said. Arnold stared. Helga must really trust him to leave her kid with him. Arnold shrugged it off, at least the kid would give him someone to hang out with.

"Ok, then. Why don't I make us some breakfast?" Arnold said and he began to get off the couch. Zack nodded and with that Arnold made his way to the kitchen. After making a couple of bowls of cereal Arnold brought the bowls to the table and sat down. Zack saw that he was finished and joined Arnold at the table.

"So Zack, are you happy with your mom?" Arnold asked. Zack looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, she's nice to me, even though she's mean to other people. But I wish she was here more. I'm always with Aunt Ol-ga, or Aunt Phebs." Zack said as he looked at his cereal. Arnold felt a bit bad, knowing that she had to work and miss out on Zack's life. But he also knew that regardless the kid was well loved he could tell that by the way Helga acted around him.

"Well, Zack I promise I'll do what I can, to make your mom be around more." Arnold offered a smile. Zack shook his head.

"She can't She owes grandpa and grandma a lot of money too." Zack said. Zack began stuffing his face with the cereal. Arnold took a few bites himself. Now understanding exactly why she was doing this. Maybe he could help, pay a few of her loans he had the money to spare and lots of it. Knowing Helga she wouldn't accept. But maybe he could find out more information from Phoebe and Gerald about it and help from there. The two finished up their breakfast and then got dressed. Weather Arnold realized it or not, he was growing so attached to Zack, because like his mother something was drawing him to the kid. On the way to Phoebe's they talked about baseball and Sacks life at Ps 118. Surprisingly Arnold discovered that he was a straight A student just like he was. Zack may have gotten into trouble a lot but his grades made up for it. When he first heard of Helga's job he thought he should worry about Zack, but the kids' doing just fine. The only one to really worry about was Helga.


	4. he'll never know

_**UPDATED******I do not own hey Arnold just enjoy and review please**_

Arnold stared at her in with a look that couldn't even be described. Her smile grew. He clearly had no idea, and that was perfect.

"Are you saying that you don't know who the father is?" he asked concern in his green eyes.

"Nope. Not a clue." Helga lied. He didn't need to know, besides it would ruin her plan, after all, her revenge was the utter most important.

"Gee Helga I- I didn't think, you, ya know, wouldn't know something like that." He believed her, Perfect. He really was dense. Helga then decided to take off her coat and reveal herself a bit more. She wore a black corset with a short jean skirt. Arnold's eyes went wide.

"I thought you knew, about my profession, that is. It's common for mistakes like this." She said lightly. His eyes went wide. Clearly he understood that much. She felt pride in herself.

"Are you saying-" he began. Zack suddenly showed up and sat next to her. And Arnold stopped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zack asked lightly. Arnold's face was cherry red.

"Uncle Arnold, wanted to know what mommy's job is, do you want to tell him?" She asked him. Zack nodded. She knew that her son would say exactly the right thing.

"Mommy's a professional date." Zack said proudly. Arnold's face drained in color, Helga smiled. She knew that her job would cause confusion, it did for most people. How could a mother be an escort? Although in her mind she wasn't doing anything but providing for herself and her child without struggling.

"And I think we made Uncle Arnold upset." Helga said. Arnold was about to say something then the server interrupted. Helga placed her and Zack's order and it took a moment but then Arnold gave his. He was still in complete shock, first by this kid that looks like a cross between him and Helga and now this. She was an escort, Helga G. Pataki, an escort. The girl who mocked every girl though out all their school years about being whores and how she would never stoop that low. She had become everything she mocked. He didn't know what to say or how to really feel about his old friend.

"No, never Helga just disappointed." Her smile faded at his words, he hit a nerve, clearly. She flipped her long flowing blond hair. Half of it was in her face like when she pretended to be Cecile when they were kids; it was always a great look on her. Hell she looked hot and she knew it too. He couldn't tell earlier when they first bumped into each other because she wore a long trench coat but now that they were inside and her coat was off, he could see just how hot she was. Her breast were huge, way bigger than Lila's, must have been a perk to having been pregnant, He thought to himself. He definitely missed out on Helga. That much was true.

"Well, football head, it's my life, and your, just a friend." She said coldly. He wanted to be so much more than just a friend to her. He had for so long but after that night, he didn't know how to deal, and he never heard from her. Gerald and Phoebe had only every said that she was ok, but never anything more. There was so much left unsaid, but she never reached out to him like he hoped she would, hell she never seemed to care about even picking up his calls for the week after. He had thought that she'd contact him. She never did once. It had wounded his heart. Helga excused herself and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Uncle Arnold, do you know who my father is? Aunt Phebs knows." Zack asked. It was so strange how close he looked like Arnold when he was young but at the same time so much like Helga. If it wasn't for Helga's profession, He'd think the kid was his. But it couldn't be his, the kid was too young and if he was wrong- which he couldn't have been, even with Helga not knowing the truth, she wouldn't not tell him, Helga wouldn't do that to him. She wasn't that curl.

"No, but if I did. I'd tell him what a Great kid he has." Arnold smiled, and Zack matched his smile. The kid was defiantly cute. He wished her had a son. He and Lila tried but they discovered that she couldn't have kids and still their marriage was happy. Well for the most part. It wasn't like some romance novel, it was more like just a calm quiet lifestyle that was just like having two people just living together.

"My mommy really liked my dad I think. Cause she would get sad when she talked about him to me." Zack said, and even though he wanted to feel sad for Helga, Arnold surprisingly felt hurt. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea why he had. Mostly he felt bad for the kid, he had known all too well what it was like not to have parents. The kid was lucky to have Helga, even if her job wasn't what he would have picked for her, especially as a mother.

"I bet she did." Was the only thing Arnold could say back. He glanced away and saw Helga making her way back to the table. She was strutting her way back, and damn did she look good doing it. What was he thinking, he's married and staring at Helga G. Pataki like a she was a piece of meat and he was starving for her body! Helga smiled a sexy grin at him as she sat down. He had to keep his thoughts in order; it wasn't fair to Lila even if things weren't going well between the two.

"So Football head, where are you staying?" She asked slightly low. Arnold felt his body heat rising, she was defiantly looking at him differently than she was before. It was like she was the cat and he was the mouse. It was like they were having a conversation without saying a word, one where she was winning, no matter what really going on He felt turned on by her presence.

"Um, at a hotel." Arnold said slowly. He hadn't felt so nervous before but since that damned coat came off there was nothing but nervousness flowing from him, and Helga was to blame. After all these years she had an effect that was unexplainable.

"Oh, Arnold, that's no way to visit. You should come home with us, we have the room. Plus you won't have to pay for your food your whole visit. I insist" Helga's words made Arnold blush, but he needed to keep control. He was married, plus Zack would be there. Then again, having Zack there just might help him keep his cool.

"Um, wouldn't it ruin your business?" Arnold asked. Thinking that if others were there he could definitely keep his hands off of her. It would be easier. Helga chuckled.

"Mommy doesn't bring her clients home. Aunt Ol-ga doesn't allow her too." Zack said. Helga ran a hand through her son's hair, and nodded in agreement. And that was a relief to know she didn't bring that around her son. But it wasn't on the side that in the deep thoughts of his head he was thinking of all the ways he could have her in her bed.

"That's right. So really Arnold, it would be better plus you can hang out with Zack so he doesn't have to spend all his time at Olga's, so really you'd be doing me a favor." Helga said as she batted her eyelashes at him. Arnold sighed. She was wining this battle weather he liked it or not. The server then came out with their food. And they began eating, Helga was right he could save money, not that he really needed to. It would be a plus though.

"Alright, I'll stay." He said after a few bites. Helga smiled at him. As they finished up a meal Helga called for a cab. The cab came and they got in after paying the bill and drove to the hotel to cancel Arnold's reservation. Once he picked up his bag from his room He made his way back to the cab and the cab took them to Helga's'. Her apartment wasn't very small nor was it large. Arnold found it oddly homey. Helga immediately took Zack and put him to bed. Then it was just Helga and Arnold, alone. He had a feeling that he was going to regret his choice. He hoped that he wouldn't.


	5. secret

_**updated** but I kinda feel like this chapter didn't need much work.***I do not own Hey Arnold nor it's characters. Thanks to all of those still reading I hope you are enjoying although I don't really know so please review and enjoy . I've enjoyed writing this this weekend and will continue it next weekend. Until Friday, my mini football heads...**_

At Gerald's And Phoebe's, three children ran around rapidly. The two had gotten married right after high school, and soon fallowed their three kids, Penelope, Jackson, and Julia. Jackson and Julia were three year old twins the took a lot after Gerald, Penelope however looked like a mini version of Phoebe, and she was five. Zack and Penelope were like two peas in a pod, just like their parent's were before them. Arnold was surprised that Zack opened up so much more around them, he found himself smiling as he watched them interact.

"Hey, Arnold? What's been going on man? Your staying at Helga's and know you keep staring at her kid like it's yours. What are you not telling me?" Gerald said as the two sat on the couch. Arnold look at his friend with shock. He didn't think he was lookin at Zack like that. He was admiring curios about him, he was a child phycologist after all, he just wanted to make sure the kid was ok, right?

"Nothing, I'm guess I'm just worried about Zack. Growing up with the lifestyle he has can hurt a kid pretty badly." He said lightly with a shrug. Gerald shook his head.

"Arnold, regardless of the situation, that kid is a smart, bold kid. He has everything he needs and as messed up as Helga is, she's doing things right. I know it sounds crazy but, she's a good mother." Phoebe said jumping into the room. She had the Twins in the stroller, and her purse and jacket in her arms.

"I'm going to take the kid's to the Zoo, so you guys can catch up." She annouced. Phoebe kissed Gerald on the cheek and took Zack and her kids with her. Gerald took that moment to turn to Arnold.

"Look, man, I know that's not the only thing going on. You two have a past it may have been a short one but it was definately something." Gerald said. Arnold knew he was right. That night seemed so long ago. Arnold never forgot it once though, not for a second.

"I know, I know. I don't know what's going on, one minute she was that firey Helga that we all know, and then the next- she has a kid and she's even sexier than normal. You know me Gerald. I would never cheat on Lila, but last night I wanted to." Arnold told the truth because he knew he could because he could still trust Gerald after all these years.

"Arnold, if you were to cheat on Lila would anything change between you and Helga? I mean this is Helga were talking about, and you may not realize this but she hasn't changed much since high school-Maybe her looks, but she's a hell of a lot meaner to people now. Guys especially. Phoebe and I have set her up on few dates but she is just so curl to them, that even Phoebe gave up. And I know you and Lila are on good terms, is Helga even wroth messing that up? You didn't let it mess up your relationship in high school, why would you do it now?" With Gerald's words Arnold thought about that night. He and Helga had gotten drunk together at graduation, and had slept together. The only thing was they weren't as drunk as they had told everyone they were. In fact Arnold only had three drinks and Helga two. It was a great night of nothing but love making in the back of his car behind the school. But the next day he had felt so guilty he told her it was a mistake. It was, but it wasn't one he ever regret.

"I know. I don't know what's coming over me. She's so guarded it would never work out. Lila would never forgive me." Arnold said he began to ball his hand into a fist. He really needed to get ahold of himself, he did have a wife and it was Helga- who had a kid. Helga G. Pataki, the bully of all his school years. His first kiss, his first date, the first girl to tell him she loved him, and the only woman that made him want her even if he had someone else. The way she carried herself so strong and so beautiful, he wanted to see her open up -

"Mmm mmm mmmm mm. Arnold, get a hold of yourself your staring out into space with that lovesick grin." Gerald's words made Arnold shake his head.

"Sorry. Maybe we should, get off this topic for now.." Arnold said lightly.

"No way man, you know that if you let this go your gonna end up in bed with Helga again. You've been back a whole week and practically stalking her since you first saw her at the bar the other night." Gerald stated the fact as if it was a bad thing. He was right though. Arnold had been watching her from a far. He didn't really know what had come over him. Ever since he saw her sitting alone that night at the bar in that hot pink dress with her hair down and having a good time with a group of other beautiful females, Arnold had been a bit obsessed of seeing her. After all he hadn't seen her since graduation night.

"I know, but what am I supossed to do? I can't just run away from her. Not to mention if I did I can't gain back the friend that I've missed. Above all that she has done she still has a heart, and she needs my help. She may be a great mother to Zack, but She isn't doing what she should be. Helga was the smartest kid in our class, she deserves to get the type of job she wanted and to be happy again." Arnold said in her defense.

"Not everyone can have a perfect life, you gotta let that go." Gerald said. Arnold knew he ment well but there had to be something Arnold could do.

"Wait a second, what about Zack's father? We could find him and maybe he could see Helga and maybe be there for her. Zack said she loved him a lot. Maybe Phoebe might know something." Arnold said lightly. He didn't really want to meet Zack's dad, but if Helga was taken then he couldn't think about her like the way he has been.

"That's crazy Arnold, but damn are you as bold as ever. I'm in. I'll ask Phoebe tonight. Maybe you should ask Olga, her and Helga have gotten closer over the years." Gerald said with a grin. Gerald had a great point, plus he could keep his mind off her body.

"Yeah. I bet she could help, I ask her tomorrow after I go see grandpa and grandma." His grandparents were still in the boarding house and still just as crazy as ever.

"Well good just till then remember to just do what you can to stay away from Helga." Gerald warned, Arnold nodded.

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna do what I can." Arnold really didn't have any clue to how hard this would be. Not even close.

In a taxi downtown, Helga had just finished up a date with her client and decided to call Phoebe. She had thought about last night all day and about what she could do next. She knew Arnold had to be talking about what happened with Geraldo and that he would more than likely find a way to try to keep away from her. And she knew the perfect way to handle that.

"Hey Helga, what's up?" Phebs answered in her usual way. Helga smiled to herself.

"I was wondering if you had Zack, Arnold said something about going to your house last night and I know how much Zack loves spending time with Penny." Helga began. Knowing that her best friend would also all into her plan, perfectly at that.

"No need to say anymore, I'll ask Zack if he wants to stay the night. Are you gonna tell Arnold?" Phoebe asked. Phoebe understood the situation, just as she understood exactly why Helga was as bad as she was. Phoebe never questioned it unless it was morally wrong. In fact Phoebe rather enjoyed Helga evil side.

"And say what Phebs? Zack's your son, Arnold, please leave us alone and let us get back to our lives. Oh, by the way leave Lila and come be with me? You know it doesn't work that way. I can have this time with him, but that's all I'll get. I just want to enjoy it." Helga said sarcastically. She did want to enjoy her time, her time of getting her sweet, sweet revenge. The pitiful buffoon wouldn't see it coming. His precious marriage with _Li-la_ would be over, or at least in his mind it would be. All she needed was for him to stress over the idea of cheating and his entire marriage would flip. all without actually ruining it in the first place.

"I know, Helga, I just wish you would, at least let him know. It's been six years and Zack does need a dad." Phoebe was right of course and Helga knew it too. Helga had to do what she could do for Zack. Arnold really should know but after what he did, she couldn't. Not after how he had hurt her. Worse yet, if he hurt Zack.

"Tell ya what Phebs, if hell freezes over and somehow I can forgive him, I'll tell him before he leaves. That way he'll know and he wont have the choice to stay and he can still keep his stupid perfect marriage." Helga said this and realized that now she had to do it. Telling Arnold would ruin his marriage. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. She could still get her revenge and somewhat ruin his life, but then she'd have to deal with him... so not wroth it.

"Okay Helga. Zack is making his way over, I'll text you later." Phoebe said Helga ended the call and slipped the phone in her pocket. The taxi pulled up to her next apointment. As much as she'd love to think about this a lot longer but she had a job to do. And her next client needed a lot of special attention.


	6. Alcohol a girls best friend

_**Updated**little corrections*I do not own hey Arnold or its characters, thank you to all who are still reading and thank you for the review, psst. review more please. lol enjoy the story guys, I hope you enjoy that I put up one chapter early**_

Helga came home a little early and jumped in the shower right away. She often did so to wash away the makeup so she could tone it down better and today she just wanted to make sure she was entirely fresh when Arnold came back. Helga styled her hair so it was fluffy yet that sexy downward mess. She put on a dark pink halter crop top and a mini dark blue jean skirt. She paired it with some black eight inch pumps and her signature wine red lipstick. She was defiantly ready for him. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see that Phoebe had sent her a text.

'Hey so Gerald invited Arnold to dinner, I know you had plans, but I think this could help you loosen him up a bit. We have a sitter for the kids; meet us at Le Chez in 15 min?'

Helga smiled at this text because Phoebe was right it could help. She'd have to change her clothes but she knew the perfect dress.

'See ya then Phebs.' She replied. Helga then stripped off her clothes and put the dress on and called for a taxi. Arnold was in a major rude awakening.

Arnold sat next to Gerald at the table while Phoebe waited outside for Helga. It would be like old times and Helga wouldn't dress slutty in a place like this, or so he thought. Helga walked in the doors with Phoebe at her side in a skin tight light pink dress that had black lace over it. The dress showed her cleavage very nicely and even more so because it opened in a v like corset style all the way down to her belly button. The dress itself barely covered her at all. Arnold had felt a shift in his pants and looked away from her. There was nothing more in the whole world, than to rip off that dress and make her feel every inch of how badly he wanted her. A light punch in the arm made Arnold look at Gerald who just shook his head. Arnold was going to need a very strong drink to get through the night. A very strong drink. How would he get through the night?

Helga and Phoebe sat down and were laughing about something. It wasn't often one ever saw Helga smile in public but for some reason Arnold always got to see that beautiful smile.

"Hey there Football head, Geraldo." Helga had said her ocean blue eyes on Arnold. His heart thudded in his chest.

"Hey." Arnold said shyly. Arnold ran a hand through his hair, as he often did when he was nervous. Helga merely grinned.

"Helga, why do you always gotta look like you're a tiger going after a mouse?" Gerald said with a bit of seriousness behind his sarcasm Helga only began to take a sip of his water.

"Well, if you must know, Geraldo, I've caught my mouse but he ran away and now I'm after another." Helga said lightly, then her and Phoebe giggled at the inside joke, Arnold however almost choked on his water, which made Helga giggle more. The waiter then came at that moment and everyone ordered their drinks. Arnold ordered a double jack and coke while Helga ordered a marguerita. It was going to be a very entertaining long evening.

"I believe that we should do this more often" Phoebe said with a smile as she grabbed and Squeezed Gerald's hand. Gerald returned her smile. Helga was happy her friend was happy, but she wasn't too happy about not being able to tease Arnold as much as she planned to. The food arrived and the group stuck to mutual conversation about their kids and memories from school. Arnold kept drinking though which was a bit unlike him in many ways. It was as if Helga's presence bothered him. She didn't know how to feel about it part of her felt hurt but the other part just thought it would be easier to get through to him the way she wanted to. She ordered a couple more drinks; she needed to relax so she could think this through properly.

Arnold, could not stop thinking about those breasts of Helga's, the way they giggles when she laughed and how clear it was that she wasn't wearing a bra and they stood up with the perfect amount of perkiness. He was staring at them for most of the night, and couldn't really take his eyes off of them. He wanted to feel them, and wondered if they were as soft as they were in high school. He really missed out big. Boy, did he know it now. Zack's dad was a lucky man. A very lucky man. Arnold had to keep drinking; he couldn't handle Helga in something so reveling. Arnold could barely wait till they got to her house he wanted to ravish every part of her body. Then Gerald brought up Lila sometime during the night and he instantly felt bad. Lila was his wife. He needed to stop acting like a pig, she deserved thoughts made him drink more.

At the end of the dinner, they said their goodbyes and a very buzzed Arnold and a still very sober Helga made it up to her apartment. As soon As they walked in Arnold went in her kitchen and poured them both a couple of drinks. Helga noticed and sat on the couch. Arnold came in the living room in silence and handed her the drink before joining her on the couch. They had been in complete silence since they left the restaurant.

"So, football head, wanna watch a movie." She said trying to off something other than their sitting in silence and drinking. Arnold looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Sure. Sounds good." He said lightly. After a moment of talking movie titles they settled on Disney films, which lead to Aladdin. It was the only movie they could both stand with no sexual tension in it. After Helga put the movie in she settled back on to the couch a little close to Arnold. Arnold pretended not to notice but downed his drink quickly and got up to get another. He came back with the bottle and put the bottle on the coffee table and poured himself a drink. Arnold then settled down on the couch next to Helga. Helga sipped her drink as the movie began. All Helga could think about was about how maybe she shouldn't continue with her plan, it was clear to her that he was miserable with just being next to her. He was drinking so much and she knew he had never been a big drinker. In her own misery of these thoughts she began to drink more, just glass after glass.

By the middle of the movie the two were drunk and starting to talk, about everything they could.

"Why is the princess sooooooooo pretty. Like, Arnold, I'm jealous of her long hair, Really Jealous!" Helga said as she leaned onto Arnold's chest. Arnold smiled she was so very warm. She was heavily buzzed, and it was more comfortable to be next to him, he was too and also felt much ore comfortable.

"I don't know Helga. Probably the same reason why you're so pretty." Arnold said lightly. Helga laid her head in his lap and looked up at him with a smile.

"I am pretty Huh? Like really pretty." She stated. Arnold looked down at her and smiled. She matched his smile. And all he could think about was kissing those lips.

"I like you." Arnold said flat out. Helga grinned and covered her face in her hands hiding her blush. Peeking through two fingers she looked up at him.

"If that's the case Mister, you should prove it." she mumbled. Helga was barely thinking straight and hadn't noticed that his hand had settled on her breast and was lightly massaging it. Helga was so out of it she wasn't really aware all together just what was going on. Arnold then removed her hands from her face and bent his head down and kisses her. Helga immediately responded and started kissing him back opening her mouth as his tongue licked her lips for entrance. And while their lips worked Helga's hands were behind his head, pulling him closer. Arnold hands guided her to sit up with him and slowly she made her way onto his lap without breaking the kiss. One of Arnold's hands made its way to her breast again, while the other way on her back. Arnold removed his hand from her breast and it joined the other on her back to press her up against him. Helga broke the kiss and stared at Arnold. She could feel him throbbing against her. Arnold's eyes couldn't lie; she knew that look as well as he knew the look in hers. This entire moment was all too familiar.

This was it. The moment that either fate took Arnold down a path he never thought he would take or where he would stop and go back to the way things were.


	7. regrets and love

**_Updated****I do not Own hey Arnold, I hope you are enjoying this story and Thank you_** AnonymouslyKnown0 _**your review has givin me a great idea to stir things up a bit. Please keep reviewing and enjoying and really I don't know if you don't tell me if you like it lol, just don't be a grammar Natzi no one likes those. Don't lie, its true, no one. Enjoy.**_

Helga's heart fluttered as she sat on Arnolds lap, she could feel his excitement. His eyes stared at hers and in moments he pulled her back down for another kiss. His hands stopped touching her and began undoing his pants. As soon as he was free he settled Helga on top of him. Helga felt him enter her and let out a surprised squeal. She forgot just how big he was, just how great he felt. She began her movement on him, letting moans escaped from her lips as she went at it slowly moving her hips to enjoy every inch of him. He groaned with her movement and broke their kiss to kiss her neck as he began playing with her breast. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her as he made his way to the floor with her. He placed her on her back not breaking their connection for a moment and with that he took complete control of her body. He fully entered her warm and plunged himself in over and over. It was becoming so over whelming for him until finally he let go. Helga let go at nearly the exact same time and shuttered underneath him as he groaned out.

Arnold stared at her for a moment before releasing her and standing up. After moment Helga got up as well. Helga took his hand and the two stumbled their way to her bedroom. The stayed silent as the crawled into her bed.

"I missed you." Arnold said as he snuggled up next to her his slugged words didn't even make it to Helga's ears. She fell asleep right then and minutes later he did too.

Helga awoke with a very naked Arnold next her. It was still dark out and had to around three in the morning. She climbed out of bed not really remembering even how she got there and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door as she turned on the light and looked at herself. She clearly had sex with him, and she hoped it was enough for her plan to work, because he probably wouldn't do that again. After a cup of water she turned out the light. Helga opened the door to see Arnold sitting up in bed and looking her. His green eyes skimmed over her body and were clearly eating up the sight.

"You sober, football head?" She asked not quite sure what was going to happen, Arnold smiled slightly. She didn't expect to really have this conversation now she thought she could at least wait till morning.

"Yeah. You gonna come back to bed or just stand there all night?" he said lightly. Helga was shocked at his words. He must have known what they must have done, he had to know. But not wanting to stand there any longer she made her way to the bed. Arnold opened the covers for her and then covered her as soon as she was in the bed He pulled her close to his body.

"Wait Arnold-". Helga began. She was shocked by his sudden attitude change.

"I know Helga, but let's enjoy tonight and talk tomorrow." Arnold interrupted her. The hell with her plan, Helga thought to herself. Helga smiled and kissed him lovingly. Arnold kissed her back and began rubbing his hands up and down her body. Shivers ran down her body. Helga rapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. One of Arnold's hands slipped between her legs and began stroking her insides. Helga started groaning against his lips. Arnold spread her legs open with his hand then gently crawled on top of her as they kissed, and settled himself between her legs. Helga let out a groan as he settled himself inside her and began a slow movement and he went in and out. Regardless as how they had done it before this time was different somehow. Helga groaned with every thrust of his. Their kiss broke, and Helga watched his eyes as his watched hers. The thrust began to suddenly get deeper and faster. Helga toes curled and she lifted herself to him, begging for more. Arnold grabbed her hips in response and began plunging himself inside her harder. It was getting way too much for her. She began panting unable to find her breath. Arnold enjoyed the sight of this, and began going as fast as he could; lifting her legs over his shoulders he entered her more deeply than ever. Finally he could see that she had released herself. He smiled to himself and then after holding himself back, let himself go inside her. The two paused after this to catch their breaths. Then after a moment Arnold withdrew himself and snuggled up to Helga. Helga who seemed still shocked about this took a moment before returning the snuggle. It had been six years, and damn was it worth it.

"Arnold-" Helga began. Arnold took that moment to press a kiss to her lips. He then pulled the covers over her and snuggled her more. She then realized that she had failed in her plan. She had lost again, because he still kept her heart.

"Good night, Helga." He said lightly. Helga bit her tongue that night. Even though she wanted to say something she shouldn't. Her heart slowed and she realized she had gotten what she wanted, and yet- why did it feel so wrong? Helga looked at Arnold and glared. He made her have feelings something she never wanted, and yet here they were again showing up unannounced. She needed to be stronger if she wanted to get through this. Helga closed her eyes, she'd sleep on it, and with that she drifted off.

Arnold woke up the next morning to find himself in an empty bed. A twinge of pain struck his heart, even though he knew it was for the best. His phone began ringing and he got up out of bed to go answer it. He walked out to the living room and found his phone on the floor next to his pants and quickly answered it. It was Lila. With a sigh he reluctantly answered.

"Hey there honey. How's it going at the boarding house?" She asked. He had told her he was at the boarding house with his grandparents. Arnold began to reach for his pants.

"It's going. Not much has changed down here. What about you how's your vacation?" He asked as he giggled his pants on.

"Oh, Arnold it's great, we should really buy a summer home here." His wife had said. He smiled a bit, she always tried to find something they could enjoy together, and then he frowned. He had just cheated on his wife, with same woman he did in high school. He should at least tell her in person, not over the phone, so he'll wait it out and enjoy his trip while he can.

"Yeah, maybe, we'll talk about it when were both home." Arnold said, He made his way to the kitchen and began making himself some cereal. He had a lot to think about.

"Great. I'm glad you're doing ok, I see you when you get home, send everyone my love. Love you." She replied sweetly. He hoped that she would understand.

"Yeah I will. Love you, too. Bye." he said as he hung up the phone. Arnold turned towards the table and saw Helga sitting there in a bathrobe eating some cereal, and damn did she look pissed.

"How's Li-la." She said as she picked up a piece of her toast and plopped it in her mouth. Arnold joined her at the table. She was going to kill him, he could tell that much.

"Helga, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me last night and -" he began, thinking maybe that if he explained why he couldn't help himself she'd understand.

"And you're sorry it was a mistake and No One, needs to know. Save it football head, It was just sex, that's all it was. We both know that. We're adults now and we can have sex and it mean absolutely nothing. We can have sex a thousand times and it means nothing." She said coolly her face relaxed as she talked even though it pained her to say those words. Arnold on the other hand, was out raged.

"How can you say that? Was it a mistake? Yeah, but it wasn't just sex, Helga." Arnold practically yelled. Helga's face went cold and solid. She glared at him. How dare he say that to her. She had felt so much pain for years, and now he wants to say that.

"No football head, it was just sex, that's all it would ever be, and I can say that because it's true. Now I'm going to go take a shower, you're welcome to join me once you grown up enough to accept that." Helga said and she began to get up and Arnold grabbed her hand. She refused to turn and look at him. She had to hold herself together.

"No Helga we need to talk about this." Arnold said sounding angry now; But Helga was getting more pissed off by the second. How DARE HE?! He just told his wife moments ago that he loved her, and he wanted to talk to Helga about how the sex was SOMETHING AND NOT NOTHING? She was furious now, her plan was working that was for sure, but this fight was not a part of it. She wished she didn't get emotionally involved again.

"Let go of me Football head or I'll reintroduce you to ol' Betsy and the five avengers!" Helga said as she began to ball up her fist. Arnold glared at her, but then he let her go. Helga walked away in a huff. She went into the bathroom and slammed the door. She couldn't believe the way he was acting. It was just sex, something she did for a living with men all the time, and yet he had to sit there and tell her it wasn't. She shoved off her robe and turned on the water. Arnold had the nerve to tell his wife he loved her and then try to tell Helga that it wasn't just sex. She knew her plan was going to work, but she didn't expect him to come back for more last night after they had sobered up. Helga closed her eyes as she stepped into the shower. She needed this small break. She had put on such a good act these past couple of days she actually believed herself. A few tears slipped down her face, but she let the water wash them away. Her heart ached but she was doing what she needed to, she could finally get him out of her life and raise her son by herself. He would go back home and be with Lila and she could keep her son to herself.

"Helga?" Arnold's voice froze her. Why must he torment her with his curl words and show up after breaking her heart, letting it beat back to life with just his words. Oh why was fate so curl to her heart.

"Are you gonna join me football head?" She said snapping back into action. She was met with silence but then felt cold air behind her. After a moment she turned halfway to gaze at him. His gaze scanned her body and then made its way to her eyes. Helga could see that he was happy to see her. It wasn't fair, but yet she had to keep her game face strong. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her hurt.

"Look, Helga, I want to enjoy my time with you, not argue." He said lightly. Helga grinned a bit. She grabbed Arnold hand and pulled him close to her and planted a kiss on his lips. Her ideas running amuck in her head. She knew what she had to do, even though it might pain her to do so. The made sweet love again and this time afterwards they both got dressed and went on with their days. Arnold felt guilty about what he did. But he finally got what he wanted, or so he thought. Arnold made his way to the boarding house and thought about everything. He cheated on his wife, and had done it more than once in 24 hours. He had a lot of thinking to do. A lot of thinking.

That very same morning at a house Phoebe was in the kitchen making pancakes while the kids still slept. Gerald made his way into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife; he was such a lucky man.

"Good morning wife." He said to her as he nuzzled her neck. He was on a mission for his friend, and knew being sweet was the key to winning.

"Good morning Husband." She responded sweetly. She relaxed against him.

"I have something to ask you, and I don't want you to lie to me, who is Zack's father." Phoebe stiffened against her husband and turned to face him.

"I'll tell you if you don't tell him, it's not our place to meddle, and you better not go against me, or there will be no more hanky panky." Phoebe said with her hands on her hips." Gerald had never asked about Zack's father and so she never had to lie about it. Not that she would have anyways. She knew however how he was with Arnold, and didn't want to hurt Helga. So she hoped the threat for no sex would help keep his mouth shut.

"Ok, fine, just tell me." he said with defense in his voice. Phoebe smiled. She knew how to keep her husband in place.

"Isn't it obvious? He looks just like him. And you even said Zack's as bold as Arnold." Phoebe said as she got back to her cooking. Gerald was stung, that Zack's father was Arnold's? He couldn't believe it but it explained so much about his god son.

"So you're telling me Arnold is Zack's father?" he said in disbelief. Gerald now saw why his wife said what she did. It would be hard to keep this from him.

"Correct." She said. Gerald leaned up against the counter crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is really gonna tear him up when he finds out." He said sadly. Phoebe nodded.

"It would, but we can't do anything until she tells him." Phoebe said. Gerald put his hands around her waist.

"Yeah" He said on a sigh. Little did they know Zack and Penelope were waiting out in the hall listening to every word. Zack looked at his friend who offered him a sad small smile. For being a year younger she was just as smart as he was. The two walked back up the stairs not saying a word to each other. Zack had a father, one he liked. Who had another family? Already at the age of six, Zack's heart felt broken for the first time.


	8. leaving

_**UPDATED*****Can I just say I love your reviews espically the ones that are basically what you think should happen it's great. Yes I agree he is a pig And I made him do a royal fuck up. and yes this is Helga's job but maybe y'all should look up being an escort, it really is just being a professional date having sex is an option but it cost like five grand. just fyi. anyways don't worry it does get better guys, enjoy this next chapter.**_

Arnold sat at the couch with his grandpa, dazing off about Helga. He had to do something. He couldn't just let her go again, nor could he really stay, she probably wouldn't allow that. There was Lila to worry about as well, she deserved better in a husband.

"Hey Shortman, What's gotten you all bent up?" Phil said lightly. Arnold looked at his grandpa. He felt so much guilt over the entire situation, because no matter what way he looked at it, someone was going to get hurt.

"I cheated on my wife." Arnold said flatly. Phil's eyes went wide. He knew there would be shock.

"You cheated on the girl with the pigtails? Oh, man, Arnold why would you do that? That Helga girl is mean! She's going to kick your ass!" Phil said with a slap to his forehead. Why would grandpa think it was Helga? Arnold was more shocked by his grandfather's words, than anything.

"I'm married to Lila grandpa…" Arnold said. Phil calmed down. Arnold was shocked but at the same time he imagined if the situation was switched, if his wife was Helga his grandpa was right, she would kill him, then again if it were switched, would he have ever cheated?

"Oh yeah, that ever so girl, Well then you should do the right thing then Shortman." Phil said lightly. Arnold looked at his grandpa and wondered what he meant. The man usually had either great advice, or the worst.

"So I should tell Lila and hope she forgives me?" Arnold said lightly. Phil burst out laughing. That was clearly not what his grandpa was thinking.

"Oh no Shortman, Divorce her before she does it to you!" Arnold was a tad thrown off about Phil's response. The man was always a nut, but even though that made some sense what would he do next. Come crawling back and beg Helga to take him? She didn't even seem to care that they had sex, she shoved it off like it was nothing, even though the sparks were so real, or at least he thought the were. Not to mention there was Zack's father.

"Grandpa that may make sense, but what about Helga? She has a kid and if I divorce Lila and stay with her then I have to deal with a kid whose father might show up one day." Arnold wasn't lying about that because he had thought about it on the way to the boarding house. Arnold accepted the fact that he and Lila would get a divorce; that was going to happen regardless. She didn't deserve to be treated like this and he would talk to her about it as soon as he got home.

"Arnold, that girl has been crazier about you than that wife of yours has ever been. You're going to do what you want, but if you love the woman, you should be with her, and don't let her feed you raspberries. You wife likes those, I don't think she should be trusted." Phil said with a smile, suddenly, he knew exactly what he would do. A grand plan had stuck his thoughts. He knew just what he had to do, and he knew Lila might get hurt, but she'd understand once he explained.

"Thanks grandpa." Arnold said. He smiled and then made his way out of the boarding house on to his next stop. Olga's. He had a lot to think about, but He needed to get to the bottom of who was Zack's father.

Helga waited till he left the boarding house then walked up the steps. Zack loved Gertie and Phil. And she wanted him to spend as much time with his great grandparents as possible. After all she practically owed them for giving her a place to stay when she first had Zack. Helga opened the door with her key and Zack ran right in.

"Grandpa!" Zack shouted as he hugged Phil. Helga smiled at the two. There was nothing like seeing her son happy. More so nothing like seeing him happy with family. It pained her that he couldn't be with hers, but after her father kicked her out, it seemed best. Even though she missed them. They weren't the best, and probably the worst parent's but still, they were her parents.

"Well if it isn't Zackory!" Phil said as he hugged him back. Zack loved Phil, she could hardly get the two apart, loved all his stories about his father and about his grandparents. Helga was just happy that Zack heard them.

"Grandpa, I made a new friend and he like baseball like I do!" Zack said as he let go of Phil. Helga had such a big smile on her face. The two were two peas in a pod.

"Oh really, Well make sure he doesn't eat raspberries, never trust anyone who likes them." Phil said lightly taking Zack's hand and leading him to the couch.

"Thanks for watching him for me Phil; he just loves spending time with you." Helga said lightly. Phil looked at her and smiled.

"Of 'Couse, it's just like having Shortman around, and you know how much Pookie loves him." Phil said with a smile. Helga turned and walked out, leaving the two to their fun. She had to get to work so she could pay off the money she owed them for those first three years. She was so close to getting the money she needed to fix up the boarding house and pay them back. Not that they ever wanted her too, but she needed to for her own conscience.

Arnold sighed as he walked out of Olga's house she knew absolutely nothing. With his thoughts he began to head back to the boarding house. He was going to leave later this evening, the sooner He got back to Lila the sooner he could come back and figure things out. His phone started buzzing in his pocket as he walked. He answered, it was Gerald.

"Hey man, what cha up to?" Gerald said on the other line. Arnold sighed. He couldn't not tell Gerald and knew He had to at least tell him a bit of what was going to happen. After all, Gerald would understand.

"I did it Gerald, I cheated, but I'm going to make it right. I'm going home tonight." Arnold had said lightly. He knew he better keep the conversation short and sweet. That way he could get straight to the point.

"Damn man, what are you gonna do?" Gerald asked his friend. Arnold sighed into the phone, he had his plan, but he knew that it would be a bit tricky. He had a lot to do in the next 24 hours.

"That part isn't quite as important, I need you to keep looking for Zack's dad, and the kid needs him." Arnold said as he picked up his pace a bit. If Arnold couldn't be there to help Gerald should. As much as He wanted to be there, he needed to leave to figure things out. Getting to Zack's dad was part of it.

"...But what about Helga?" Gerald said concern digging deeper into his voice. Helga, how could he forget about the fight they had, and how pissed off she was still. Hell he was still pissed off, she said it was just sex, after all these years, these feeling that he held even though he didn't want them, it was just sex. She was so cold now, just like Gerald had said. It hurt his heart. He had been so focused on his plan to tell Lila, that he forgot about what he would do about Helga. Then again, he knew she didn't want him, that was clear based on how she acted this morning, at first he thought she was jealous, but then realized it was nothing, what they did last night was just nothing, or at least according to her it was nothing.

"What about Helga? We both know it wouldn't work out. Even more so, look at what she does for a living, she enjoys her job and won't give that up. I'm not going after a woman that will pride herself in something that low." His words were harsh but true. He knew if he stayed and asked her to quite she'd fight him with as much as she could. Arnold knew where he stood in Helga's life, and it was never meant to be next to her, no matter how great the sex was.

"Yeah man, I guess. Good luck my man" Gerald said lightly. Arnold heard Gerald hang up, what was his problem? Arnold continued onward slipping his phone in his pocket. He was in front of the boarding house now and walked inside. He came into the house to see Zack sitting with his grandparents and listening to Phil talk.

"Anyways, Shortman, your mom came here one night looking for Arnold, and it was raining cats and dogs. Pookie though something was wrong so we invited her in. She had looked awful sad, but that was when we found out she was pregnant with you. She stayed with us after that." Phil had said to Zack. Arnold was a little thrown off that Phil had called Zack, Shortman. He guessed that he was just using it cause the kid was small. Regardless, Arnold had just come to say good bye.

"Hey, grandma, grandpa, I have to go home and get back to Lila." Arnold said. The three looked at him. There was something about Zack's sad face that made him wish he didn't say those words. The kid looked up at him with his big green eyes, tears already glazing over them.

"Well, ok Shortman, just come back and see us again." Phil said. He and Gertie got up to give him a hug. Arnold welcomed the hug and they pulled apart when Zack ran passed them. Arnold turned to see Zack run up the stairs. Oh shit, was his only thought, he didn't want to hurt him.

"Zack, wait!" Arnold said reaching for him. Zack stopped and turned around. He was glaring at Arnold.

"No, you're a liar! You said you'd help mom stay!" Zack said with tears burning his eyes. Zack Turned back around and ran up the stairs into Arnold's old room. Arnold's heart ached, Frist he hurt Helga, now Zack, not to mention, he was gonna hurt Lila too. What a day this was. He couldn't seem to get away from hurting someone.

"Kimba, he'll be ok, it's just a lot for him." Gertie said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Arnold sighed, He had to get back to Helga's so he could leave. He gave his grandparents another hug and headed out of the house. He didn't mean to hurt Zack too. He had to make it up to him.

Helga walked up to her door, and walked inside her apartment to find Arnold finishing packing. Her heart stopped at this. He was leaving again...

"Running back home to your wife, football head?" Helga growled out. She had to be mean, or she'd break. Arnold glared at her. He understood he hurt her but he had too much on his plate.

"What's wrong Helga? Jealous it isn't you?" Arnold snapped. He regretted the words as soon as they came out. He looked away from her ashamed of what he just said. Helga was stunned and shocked by his words. The hurt too real for her to handle. She looked down and balled up her fist.

"Get out Arnold, and don't bother coming back into mine, or my sons' life." Helga said just barely above a whisper, her heart ached. Arnold looked at her with wide eyes realizing what he had just done. His heart ached to see her standing there with those walls she built so strongly surrounding her once more. He grabbed his bag and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Helga, for everything." Arnold said and he walked out of her apartment, and out of her life. Helga let all those tears she kept bottled up for years fall. Her tears fell so hard that if anyone didn't know any better they'd think it was the reason why it began raining.

Arnold felt his own tears burn at the back of his eyes as he went to the airport and got on the plane. This was not going to be easy to get through. Not at all. He couldn't believe he said that too her. If he had any plans before he had singlehandedly just fucked them all up.

That night Helga tucked Zack into his bed and after a long day for the both of them gave him a good strong hug. One she needed more than he did, not that she'd admit it. She had spent the rest of the day crying over the events, then finally one of the boarders brought Zack home and she had kept her game face on for her son since.

"Mom, Arnold's my dad, isn't he?" Zack's question caught Helga off guard. She bit her bottom lip and looked at her son's green eyes. She supposed now was better than never.

"Yes, honey." She said on a sigh. Zack looked away. The pain on his face broke her heart. It was clear to her at that moment that her son had already loved his father very much. And just then in that very moment she saw herself in her son, her younger self that was so sad when she had realized her parents didn't care about her, a broken hearted kid. It was the one thing she never wanted for her son, and she regretted brining Arnold around him.

"He's not coming back is he?" He asked with a crack in his voice. Her heart broke for her son. She wanted to tell him that Arnold would come back, just for him, but after today... Helga just shook her head. She couldn't break his heart more by saying that he would.

"Get some rest honey, maybe mommy's wrong and he'll come back just for you." Helga said lightly. She wished she was right. Helga gave Zack a kiss on the forehead and left his room. Tears falling as she made her way to her own room. She was so stupid to think she had finally let go of him. Helga felt as if the world had come crashing down all over again. As it burned around her, she realized she couldn't even pretend anymore. She finally let her tears carry her to sleep. It wouldn't be easy to pick herself up this time.


	9. a new surprise

_**updated*******Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, really I adore reading them. Enjoy the chapter and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed the idea. Cliché? yes but I love clichés.**_

On the plane Arnold thought about the story his grandpa had told Zack. Helga went there looking for his help but he was already in school. He wasn't there when he should have been, and now he had so much regret. What if he had been there to talk to her? Or just been a good friend and had been there in general. His family took care of her, he knew that they would care regardless; they were just like that, but still. He could have been there and maybe if he was things could have been different. He wished he hadn't been so stupid, but there was nothing he could do, he lost.

It had been a whole two months since Arnold left, and Helga had felt sick to the core of her stomach. She couldn't believe her eyes, and yet there it was. That little plus sign that no woman wanted to see. The stupid sign that gave her the greatest gift, and now another one. How could she have been so stupid to not have him wear a stupid condom? Hell, now not only would she have another mouth to feed, but it meant she had another link to him. Helga desperately wanted to call Phoebe, but she knew she couldn't. Not after Helga yelled at her about the whole Arnold situation. Helga sighed heavily and called the one person she knew she could talk to, Olga.

"Hello baby sister, did you need something?" Olga said over the phone, Helga quickly told her the situation at hand. Olga had known everything about Zack and knew about his father Arnold, but she didn't know that Lila's husband was Zack's Father Arnold until two years ago. Olga had kept her baby sisters secret and never breathed a word to her lil' sis' Lila. Nor had she ever went against Helga's choices.

"So, now I'm pregnant again, I can't talk to Phoebe about it, we got in a fight after he left. I don't really know what to think Olga. I can't Face Arnold again, and don't really want to." Helga said slowly. Silently hoping that her sister would help her clear her thoughts on the situation.

"Helga, you're a wonderful mom to Zack, and you'll be an even more wonderful mom to whomever else is in there. I'm here for you little sister, don't worry. You should call Phoebe, she'll forgive you, and the two of you are thick as thieves. As for Arnold, I wouldn't worry about him, regardless of him being the father, you really don't need him. You're so much stronger and you're going to be fine and you'll love this child as much as you love Zack. Don't worry." Olga's words were comforting for Helga. She needed to hear that. After everything she felt lucky to have her older sister, they had their moments but Olga had always shown the most love for her.

"Your right, I'll head to the doctor's, mind picking up Zack form School and Letting him know?" Helga asked her sister as she got dressed. She knew she needed to see the doctor to make sure everything was ok with this child, who knows what her emotions could do to it, they've been on a rapid spiral since he left.

.

"Of course. I'll see you when you come to pick him up." Olga said and with a soft click hung up. Then Helga called for a taxi and went to the doctors. After getting the confirmation, she called Phoebe and broke the news, regardless of the situation, a part of her was happy, because no matter what happened the child would be loved, just like Zack. That was the most important part anyways.

"She's what?" Gerald asked in Shock. Phoebe had just broken the news to Gerald after her and Helga's phone call. It had been two months since Arnold left and now Helga was pregnant again.

"She's carrying Arnold's child." Phoebe said lightly. Gerald shook his head. He couldn't believe it. That girl was now having Arnold's second child, and the poor sap didn't even know about the first.

"We haven't heard from Arnold in two months since their fight. We have to do something, I can't let my best friend miss out on his children's lives, it isn't cool, Phebs." Gerald said with his arms crossing his chest. He was damned upset; it wasn't fair to Arnold, epically because the man had wanted a family.

"Well, I do agree, but if we tell Arnold, then what? If, were going to interfere we have to do it right. Perhaps get Lila to do our dirty work for us?" Phoebe said lightly. Gerald looked at his wife, it was a dangerous plan but man was she smart.

"But how do we do it?" Gerald asked Phoebe smiled an evil smile.

"Simple, we call Lila tell her about what's going on and she'll tell Arnold." Gerald shook his head; his wife was smart but didn't think too hard on this one. He took out his phone and began to call Arnold.

"Who are you calling?" Phoebe asked as the phone rang.

Gerald said plain and clear as day, "Arnold." He'd be damned if he'd let Lila get involved. Phoebe couldn't believe he was doing this and she lunged after her husband reaching for the phone.

"Hey Gerald what's up?" Arnold said on the other line, Gerald held Phoebe off with one hand, as she continued reaching for the phone muttering in Japanese. She was a feisty one.

"Hey man, I hate to break it to ya but we know who Zack's father is. But I need your help, think you can manage to sneak away back to Hillwood?" Gerald managed through; Phoebe stopped and then began to listen as she was now on top of Gerald's back. He almost laughed at his silly little wife. She was too cute.

"Actually, I'm driving there now." Arnold stated. Gerald was shocked; why in the hell didn't he get a call about this? And why was he on his was back anyways?

"On your way? Man why didn't you tell me? You better explain that one. You better hurry man, Helga's got a lot going on, and I think you could help her out a lot." Gerald said with as much worry as he could pretend to have.

"Figures, but she doesn't want me around…I'll explain later I'll see you tomorrow after I get settled." Arnold said and with that Gerald hung up the phone. Phoebe got off his back and he turned to her.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Phoebe asked. Gerald smiled and he took his wife in his arms. She was admiring his brilliant performance over the phone. His little act was genius.

"Since I married the smartest woman in the world, I had to learn something to keep up" And with those word Phoebe kissed her husband. She was so lucky.


	10. baseball

_**UPDATED*****Here's a little extra for ya. hope you enjoy this please review I love hearing what you think enjoy**_

Helga relaxed in her home with her son. The two were playing a game of speed and having a good time. It had been a couple of days since she had found out and she was just getting used to the idea. She had taken a few days off and had decided to just spend time with her son.

"So are you excited to be a big brother she asked as they played. She wanted to make sure he was ok with this too, because the last thing she needed was to have him feel as if he was being replaced.

"Yes and no. I don't like that He isn't here. But it's ok that it's gonna be just the three of us. I hope they like baseball." Zack said as he suddenly won the game. Helga smiled. She was sad about that too, but loved that her son looked forward to playing baseball with his younger sibling.

"Why don't you go get your glove and ball and we'll go play some ball?" Helga said realizing that they hadn't played in such a long time. Zack smiled at his mom and ran to his room faster than lightning. . Helga shook her head as she went to her own room and got her glove. She walked out to see Zack at the door waiting. She loved playing with her son. The two left for Gerald field and talked about what names they should call Zack's baby brother or sister. Once they reached the field and started playing catch, they continued their talk.

"What about, Tate?" Helga asked as she threw the ball. Zack barely caught it. She was just throwing a few names around but she knew she had all the time in the world. Seven months in counting.

"Nah, sounds like a bully." Zack said as he threw the ball back. Helga smiled as she caught it. He was extremely cute; the boy clearly had a decent idea about this. It made her heart feel warm. The best part of her past was this little boy. This sweet child, and soon she'd have another that would make the situation better.

"Zack last time I talked to Penny, she said you were a bully." Helga said as she tossed a curve ball at him. Zack jumped to his side to catch it. She knew her kid was a lot like her, trying to be just strong. She knew it was hard for him seeing all the other boys with their dads. The closest thing to a dad Zack had been Phil and occasionally Gerald who would try to include Zack in his and Phoebe's life. The kid was Lucky that was for sure.

"Well, yeah, but there can't be two bullies." Zack said as he caught the ball. Zack looked at the ball for a minute. Helga waited for him to throw the ball.

"Do you think he'll come back now that I'll have a brother or sister?" He asked as he threw the ball. Helga caught it, she knew he meant Arnold. Helga hadn't really given Arnold too much thought. She realized that now there was no chance at him coming back but still she didn't really know how to answer that. It still stung her heart, not that she'd let anyone know.

"He better or I'll find him and show him why he doesn't run out on a child." A voice came from behind Helga. It couldn't be, could it? She saw Zack's Sad face Look behind her in shock. Helga turned and it seemed as if time stood still as she looked to see Arnold walking towards them, no more than a few feet away. She felt as if she couldn't move she didn't want to see him. Not now.

"What are you doing here?" She said just loud enough for him to hear. Zack stood his ground behind his mom. Arnold stared at Helga; she wore short jean shorts that barley covered her ass, and a hot pink tang top with her long blond hair in a ponytail.

"I know Helga, I know you're pregnant, and I want to find him. I want to make things right." Arnold said. Helga stared at Arnold, not knowing what to say at his words. How did he know? Must have been Gerald, she'll get him for that. She wanted to snap at him but still felt frozen. Then an outburst of laughter erupted behind her. She turned to peer at her son who was hunched over and laughing. A slow smile came to her lips as she realized why. Zack knew the truth; the only one who was out of the loop was Arnold. An idea popped into her head just turned to face Arnold. It wasn't quite the right time yet. A wicked grin came to her lips.

"Tell you what football head, Join us for a game and we'll talk, you interrupted my mother son bonding and I don't really feel like talking about that." Helga said with a smirk on her face. Zack stopped his laughing and smiled. He knew what his mom was up to; they did this all the time when someone interrupted a game.

"Fine. Have it your way." Arnold finally agreed. Grabbed his mitt from his back pocket. He had planned on playing with some neighborhood kids but then when he saw Helga and Zack, he decided to put his plan into action. The three got into their spots and Helga threw a hard ball to Arnold.

"So, what made you come?" Helga said as he caught the ball. Her heart nearly stopped as she held her breath for his answer. She hoped that it was for something stupid so he would just be on his way.

"Why do you want to know?" Arnold shot back at her, as he tossed the ball to Zack. Helga glared at Arnold. He was clearly in a mood.

"Cause you left, and out of nowhere your back." Helga said as Zack threw the ball her way. She caught it easily. She also avoided mentioning that she told him to never come back, she meant it but wouldn't let Zack know that.

"I had some stuff to deal with that couldn't wait. I'm back now, what does it matter?" Arnold said as she threw a fast ball his way. Was he really that dense? Of course it matters, she needed to know if he was there for her, not just there because he felt bad.

"You know, it's real cute that you're trying to help and make things better, but the only reason I'm not socking you in the face right now is because I don't want to corrupt Zack." Helga said as Arnold caught the ball. Her words held up her wall but behind it she was still scared still hoping and still hurt.

"And because you wouldn't like it." Zack said as Arnold tossed him the ball.

"I know I messed up. I'm sorry, Helga, really I am. I want to talk this out with you. Really, please, understand I really didn't know what to do at the time. Please let me explain." Arnold said as Zack caught the ball. Helga looked at her son. She didn't know if she should believe him. Her heart wanted her too, but at the same time could she really forgive him? She then knew she would have to trust Zack on this one, because she couldn't trust herself.

"What do you think Zack, Should we give football head a chance?" Helga said. Zack looked at the ball for a moment then at his parents. She hoped he wouldn't lead her on the wrong way with his choice. Zack threw the ball back at Arnold. That right there was Helga's sign that let her knew what Zack wanted. Zack wanted a father, and more or less, He wanted his father. Arnold caught the ball.

"Alright Football head, you better start explaining." Helga said lightly, with her hands on her hips. It was going to be a long night and he had a lot to tell her.


	11. secrets out

_**updated******************I know that the chapter have been short, but I'm hoping to make it up in this wonderful chapter. Please enjoy and don't worry, he isn't as stupid as you think. And also his stupidity is due to the tv show, I mean come on he went years being so smart about everything else but never noticed how nuts Helga was... Like come on dude it was more than a bit clear even for nine year olds...As for someone mentioning that I don't describe Zack more I realized that I hadn't done much but honestly I feel that the best read is one you can imagine, and frankly we all are going to picture these characters differently than someone, my words are merely to give you an idea, you make your own image**_

Arnold didn't know where to begin at first. Then he realized the best spot was to explain why he said those things. Helga now sat on the grass with Zack in her lap. He knew he had to tell her everything, and he was willing to even knowing that she wasn't telling him everything.

"I didn't mean what I had said that day. It wasn't a mistake, it was a great night that we shared together and I enjoyed it. I felt guilty about cheating on Lila; I've never done that with or to anyone. Just with you,-" Arnold began but then Helga cut him off. Well the two had that one night on grad night, but he and Lila were on a break. He didn't think that night counted.

"Doi!" She said lightly. He glared at her and she waited for him to continue. Sometimes he honestly didn't know what he saw in her. But seeing her sit there, with Zack in her lap she looked more than beautiful, she looked sincere. She always had her moments and this was one of them.

"I couldn't stay it wasn't fair to Lila, and I needed the space to think." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. At the mention of Lila's name Helga felt a bit of hurt, knowing how much he had cared about her.

"Well, you could have done that here. You didn't have to leave." Zack said lightly. Zack was right he didn't have to. He had wanted to do things the right way though. Zack's big green eyes looked so sad and it broke Arnold's heart to realize just how badly he had hurt Zack. His eyes glanced to Helga's big blue ones, he didn't see the same sadness instead he what he saw was far much worse. He saw empty pools of brokenness.

"I know Zack, but I had to. I'm sorry left you." Arnold said lightly. Helga's phone began to ring. It was Phoebe. She quickly picked up her phone desperate to not hear another word from Arnold. She felt as if she would break soon, and the last thing she wanted to do was break in font of Zack.

"Hey Helga is Arnold with you?" Phoebe said lightly. Helga glanced at Arnold. She saw him give her a gentle smile, and she quickly looked away knowing that it was the same gentle smile that meant one thing, he had more to say and it involved her.

"Yes. Why?" Helga said slowly. Wondering what she was trying to get at. But not just that, she wondered why He was wanting to apologize, more so, why he came back. It couldn't be because of her, right? He had a wife; he couldn't possibly want more than just forgiveness and a friend.

"He needs to know about-" Helga knew she meant telling Arnold the truth. She didn't want to say that she wasn't fully ready. After all, he had already missed six years, what's another 20 more years? Or longer? After all she had the other baby to think about, and even though it seemed selfish, it would be the best move, she couldn't ruin his life any more than she already had. It was clear he loved Lila and that's not something she could ever change. No matter how much she wanted to, he had his own life and all she could ever be was just a memory.

"No. That ain't happening Phebs." Helga said frankly. There was no way she was going to do this now. Arnold raised an eyebrow at her. Helga responding at him with a glare, he really didn't know when to just not pay attention sometimes.

"But Helga-." Phoebe began. Helga didn't understand why she couldn't just leave it alone. This was Helga's life not Phoebe's. Helga rolled her eyes. She was really over the whole thing of phoebe and Gerald trying to convince her to tell Arnold the truth. Even though part of her always wanted to, there was too much at stake.

"Goodbye Phebs." And with those words Helga hung up and looked at Arnold, with a small glare. His green eyes had such wonder in them, even with the sparkling flicks of worry; they still took her breathy away. She couldn't do this to herself, she just couldn't. She needed an escape.

"What do I need to know Helga?" Arnold said. She glared at him. He seriously just heard that? She was going to kill Phoebe for this, seriously she was.

"Nothing go on with your apology." Helga said lightly. She needed him to hurry up, the faster he finished the faster she could leave and turn her back on him. That way she would be ok.

"No, tell me what she meant." Arnold demanded. That's it; Helga glared then took Zack off her lap and stood up. She took Zack's hand and walked away. She didn't need to put up with this. No one demands from her, absolutely no one. She would never put up with this, not even from him.

"Helga wait!" Arnold said after her. Helga ignored him and Kept walking, nothing would make her stop. She was not going to go through this. She needed to get away, she hadn't finished picking up the pieces of her heart and this was just too much.

"I got a divorce!" Arnold yelled after them. Helga heart had stopped and she felt as if the world around her had as well. He had to be lying right? He just had to. He couldn't have been telling the truth, if he was free of that woman, then was it her fault? Did there one night ruin his happiness? Or did he come back for her? Helga's mind was spinning around these questions and she couldn't even comprehend that they were even said.

"Zack did he just say, what I think he said?" Helga asked her son in hushed tones. Zack looked back at Arnold. Helga held her breath, her heart pounding in her chest. She let her breath out slowly.

"Mom, He did." Zack replied. Helga took a deep breath and looked back at Arnold. He was looking at her with those pleading eyes of his. It was true then, he had done it, meaning she really did do it. She ruined his marriage, and his happiness just as she had planned on. She wanted this and yet she felt heartbroken to know that it happened. It was her fault, and she regretted taking that away from him. She turned her head back and sighed heavily.

"Come on Zack, we need to go home." She finally said. She began to go forward. But Zack tugged her back. She looked back at him and saw the pleading look in his eyes. The same look his father had. He wanted her to stay and she knew it. Helga felt hurt knowing that he wanted that, more so, because she wanted that too. The thing was, even if Arnold did get a divorce, it was for the wrong reason; she needed it for the right reasons, because he loved her, not because he cheated.

"No mom, I want to be with dad!" Zack yelled tugging his arm away then running towards Arnold. Arnold knelt down opening his arms to the child and pulled him in a tight hug. He missed the kid, and wanted his forgiveness. Helga began walking towards them anger nearly steaming from her. She couldn't let them she how badly she was hurting. Her son wanted his father, and she wanted that, but it was way too much for her to handle.

"Zackory Philip Shortman! You get your butt back here!" She almost bit her own tongue realizing she said his full name, and she covered her mouth. Arnold stared at her with wide eyes. Zack pulled out of his arms and looked up at Arnold with teary eyes. Arnold felt so scared, angry and oddly calm. He was shocked but at the same time part of him was glad that he was lucky enough to make such a beautiful son. Helga froze in place, shocked by her own words, it was like she was nine years old again, shocked by the very first time Arnold had stood up to her.

"Please don't leave again dad." Zack said with a sob in his throat. Arnold stared at him, and then embraced him once more. Zack was his son, and after all this time, Arnold finally understood everything. Arnold knew that there was something that she wasn't telling him. He knew that it had to do with Zack, but he didn't know it had to do with him as well. He had thought more than once that Zack was his son, but he still didn't understand why she kept this from him.

"I won't Zack, I promise" He pulled Zack close. He couldn't believe she had kept this from him. They had a child he had missed out on six years of his son's life. Six years, and he had a six year old son. Arnold then remembered what Gerald had said. Helga's pregnant again, with his child. Helga was going to have to make it up big to him. He darted his eyes at Helga. She stood there frozen in her spot with her arms holding her own body. She looked in a mixture of both terrified, and pain. He didn't understand why but then he remembered all her comments about his perfect life. She was blaming herself now, and probably hurt that Zack ran to him, to be with him. He couldn't imagine what that felt like, to have your child choose someone they barely knew. Arnold was mad at her for not telling him about Zack, but he felt bad that it had come to this. Arnold sighed heavily, and refusing to let go of his son just yet He picked Zack up in his arms. Zack pulled his face away and looked at Arnold with his green eyes. The kid looked like such a beautiful mix between the two of them, even though he took after Arnold the most.

"Let's go to your mother, we have alone of talking to do." Arnold said to him. Zack nodded his head in response. The kid was very bright, and Arnold loved that about him. Arnold held onto his son as he began making his way to the one woman that he never wanted to let go of again.


	12. no answers yet

_**Uppdated**********Hey guys I hope you enjoy this one, and let me know your thoughts I tried to add more detail, but regardless enjoy and remember no grammar natzis, also I don't own hey Arnold or its characters, lol enjoy guys keep me updated with what cha think.**_

Arnold stood now in front of Helga, His emerald green eyes filled with nothing but disappointment. Helga was still frozen in time not knowing what to do or say, Arnold's blond hair was flowing, she hadn't noticed it before, and that it was down to his shoulders. How could she not notice? She needed to not think of the conversation that might take place, she couldn't take it, and it was bad enough Zack ran to him. And even worse bad enough he now stood in front of her with those disappointing eyes. He looked down at her now and if anything at all, she had felt as if she were so small.

"Helga you have a lot of explaining to do." Arnold said as he put Zack down. Zack didn't let go of his hand for a moment. Arnold knew why he needed to know now, knew that he had every right to know, but all of that pain from all the years, it just hurt too much. How could she do this too him?

"I don't think we do, I think you need to let go of MY son, and I think you need to leave." She said holding her ground, she would not fall apart. Helga refused to let that happen, even though she was getting so close to letting go of herself. She tried so hard to keep a stern look on her face. She had to win this battle, because if she didn't she knew she wouldn't be able to pick herself back up this time.

"He's not just your son, and you have no right to keep him from me!" Arnold hissed she glared at him. Then suddenly her face softened up. Zack stared at his mother and father, he had never seen his mother act like this and in the back of his mind felt as though it was his fault for going after his dad.

"Oh really football head? Cause last I checked I was the one who took care of him, you went off and married Lila!" Helga yelled while putting her hands on her hips and setting her game face on. She knew she hit a low blow but she had to. If they talked about this like an adult she would lose it and cry. Helga felt sick at the pit of her stomach just thinking about it.

"How was I supposed to know? You never called once or anything? Were you even planning on ever telling me?" Arnold's voice was rising and he had let go of Zack and through his hands up with frustration. The truth was no matter how many times she had wanted to tell him, she never would have out of fear of being the reason why she had ruined his life. She had seen it happen to a few girls in their classes, and didn't want that for her or Zack. Helga looked at Zack, who was shocked at their reactions, and she knew why, she had never exposed him to fighting before, he was always in another room. Helga could feel her sickness rising. She took a deep breath, calming herself.

"No Arnold I didn't and you wanna know why football head? It's because I never wanted for Zack to see this, he hasn't even seen me yell at anyone. Then you show up and instead of maybe waiting, possibly even for tonight, or even for me to cool down, you come at me with something that I clearly don't want to talk about in front of my son. You could have waited a day or two more, it's been six years and a time where my son isn't present is when you should have brought it up. Now not only will he remember this moment for the rest of his life, I can't take that memory from him. I've worked too damn hard to set up a good environment, not the crap one I grew up in, and you coming here and starting this with me will not help that. So get off my case Arnold, before you help create another bad memory." Helga said in a very low voice. Arnold was close and just about four inches taller than her, she was very angry but damn did she want to reach up and kiss those lips of his. Arnold was shocked at her words; he didn't want this to have a big impact on Zack.

"It wouldn't have been this way if you would have just told me." Arnold tried to match the tone of her voice. He did regret being a part of that memory for Zack; he knew how hard it could be for young children.

"Save it Arnold, by the time I knew you were already married. You would have been in and out of Zack's life and there's no way that I would put him through that. If he is going to have a father then he needs one every day, not whenever his dad can come out to see him or every other summer." Helga said. That was it her sickness finally came up. Helga quickly went behind a nearby tree and let it out. She suddenly felt hands pull her hair back. She couldn't believe she had to go through this and only hoped that it wouldn't affect the child she was caring. Helga finished up, Arnold let go of her hair, and she wiped her mouth. Zack gave her a hug, andshe held onto him.

"Helga, I'm sorry." Arnold said lightly. Helga looked deep into his green eyes and saw that he meant it. She sighed heavily.

"Let's take Zack home; we can talk after he goes to bed tonight." She said looked away now. Zack let go of her and she took his hand. She didn't dare look at Arnold; instead she just turned around and started walking. For a moment there was silence, then she heard his footsteps behind her and fallowed behind her just a few feet away. Helga held her breath for a few moments as they walked knowing that she couldn't hide anything any longer tonight and he would have to know everything. It was finally the end of what she had planned for her children, because knowing Arnold, he would be there and it would be her sharing her kids, with their dad. Unless he decided to try to take them from her, but that's not like Arnold, he wouldn't do that to her, right? As they walked Arnold stared at the woman and child before him, weather she knew it or not Arnold had a plan, it was the same one he thought of months ago, and her would make it happen. He knew it was risky, but It would have to work, it needed to work, for everyone's sake. His eyes drifted to his son who would occasionally look back at him. His adorable spikey hair and smile let Arnold know in his heart that everything would be ok. He couldn't believe he was with his son, and he would have another kid soon too. His heart filled with joy at those thoughts. They finally arrived at Helga's. They walked into her apartment in silence. Helga waited for Arnold to enter and then shut and lock the door. She had felt a little bit better the walk had calmed her down, and she was too hungry to give a shit about the situation at hand. She looked at her watch, 5:30. Yup perfect timing.

"What do you boys want for dinner? Chicken? Pizza? Chinese?" Helga asked. Arnold offered her a friendly smile. She wanted to smile back but the hunger pains were making her just glare.

"I want a pizza!" Zack said with a huge grin on his face. Helga shook her head with a small smile.

"Works for me, I'll buy." Arnold said lightly. Helga just nodded and ordered two pizzas. After hanging up the phone she walked into the living room and popped in the movie The Labyrinth, an all-time favorite of hers and Zack's. Zack rushed over and sat on the couch. Helga quickly joined him knowing that no matter what, it would help ease the situation. Arnold came into the room and stood admiring the two sitting together.

"Dad, come sit by me!" Zack ordered patting down the free side next to him. Arnold sighed happily and sat next to his son. He hoped that maybe this could mean something good for time, perhaps something wonderful. Helga on the other hand was deep in thought over having Arnold so close. No matter what she did he was still giving her goosebumps and making her feel nervous.

The food arrived half way into the movie and they ended up finishing a box and a half by the time the movie was over. Once it was Arnold and Helga walked Zack to bed. They tucked him in and kissed him goodnight, then exited the room together. Helga began to clean up the pizza. After she was finished, she looked at a devilishly handsome, green eyed, blond haired man stand waiting, with his hands in his pockets. She let out a small sigh.

"Where should I begin?" She finally said. Arnold smiled with half dazed eyes; finally he was going to get what he wanted.


	13. Finally

_**Updated, honestly I didn't do much I really liked his chapter************Ok guys I know it took awhile but the first time I wrote it disappeared on me soooo I decided to make it longer as a bonus for you guess. Enjoy, tell me what you think and Ill have another chapter up as soon as possible. and just a little hint at the next fan fiction for ya , you remind me of the babe... enjoy guys only a few chapters left to come.**_

Helga thought about her position for a moment, she was here with Arnold knowing well that she had to tell him the truth. She also knew she wasn't the only one that had something to say. Arnold was divorced now and he had to tell her what it meant for her. She hoped that he wouldn't think that he could get away without telling her that story.

"Just Start from the beginning." Arnold said as he sat down on her couch. The real question was which beginning, Zack's life, or the moment she fell in love with Arnold? Both were things she should say, but she knew one of those things could be left unsaid for quite a while, after all, her confession on that FTI building had to be forgotten by him by now. Or at least she had hoped he had forgotten it.

"Well if I must, but I do have one request." Helga said lightly she needed to have some power in this, knowing fully by the end of this conversation she would only have so much power left within her. She knew that this night wouldn't ended in the perfect happy ending, So anything that could help her out just a little might not let her break, even though she knew far too well that she would lose that last bit of control she had left, and she would break.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Arnold asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Helga smiled light lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest, just so her breast would pop out just enough so he would notice. And boy did he, those green eyes of his went straight to them. The perfect distraction, or so she thought.

"Why did you get divorced?" Arnold looked up at her eyes and glared at her. His eyes had such fire to them it seemed as if he might burn straight threw her. She couldn't decide if it because he wanted her or if it was because he was pissed off.

"That can wait, now out with it Helga, why didn't you tell me about our son? And well you're at it, mind telling me why you didn't call about our second child?" Arnold couldn't have said the words better; they stopped Helga in her place. Realizing that she couldn't dodge the question any longer she looked away. Her arms hugging herself no longer did she stand tall and proud. With her shoulders relaxed she let out a deep long sigh.

"Fine, Arnold. After that night, and you told me it was a mistake I just tried to ignore that it even happened and get on with my life. I had gotten accepted into Yale, you know and was getting ready for the big move. Then after about Two months I found out I was pregnant. So I turned down Yale and had planned on calling you as soon as I found out. Your phone number changed so I went to the boarding house and that's when I had found out you went to California to go to school and to be with Lila. Olga said you were engaged and I just didn't want to be one to ruin that. And I went home. After about six months Big Bob figured it out and kicked me out stating that he wasn't going to pay for another kid, and told me not to come back." Helga held back the tears behind her eyes not wanting to be as weak as she felt in front of him. Arnold had gotten up and stood behind her He pulled her into his arms from behind and she let out another sigh, ignoring his presence as much as she could.

"It was pouring down rain that night and Phoebe was on her honey moon, and there was only one place I could think of to go. All I really remember was ringing the doorbell then being rushed inside. Part of me had hoped that you would have been there but when Gertie saw me the first thing her and Phil did was get me inside. I explained my issues with Bob, and without really asking a single question, who the father was or anything, they gave me a room. Never once in those three years did they ask for a single dime from me. I had thought about calling you but the day after I had arrived Phil had mentioned that you were starting you honeymoon too, and that you and Lila had an amazing wedding. So I never called, never once wrote, I couldn't be the one who ruined a happy marriage. So I raised Zack with your grandparents until I could find a place of my own. I managed to get some money to pay for at least one of those years but your grandparents didn't want it, they just loved having Zack around and when I finally got enough money for this apartment I moved out with Zack. Things got rough and I got fired hence how I became an escort. As for this new child, I had wanted to called, really I did, but after you left it honestly hurt too much and if there was anything that I knew that I had to do was to be a mom first, and worry about everything else later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't put Zack through a life where he had to share his father with another family, and I didn't want to do that with this child, they deserve better." Helga's words broke off into tears as the smiled she had had disappeared completely. Arnold turned her to face him. Her eyes had become almost hallow, almost lifeless as they stared past him as if her wasn't there just focused on the memory as the tears flowed out.

Arnold stared at her holding back his own brokenness. She had looked like a broken glass doll and at this point all he wanted to do was to make everything better. This was his fault; he broke the strongest person of their class. The only person who dealt with so much hell from her childhood, and still managed to get up and deal with what life threw at her. She was always so beautifully strong, and if he hadn't married Lila, she wouldn't be so broken because of him. He was going to make this all right, for his children and for her, he just had to.

"Helga, I'm so sorry, really, I am." was all he could manage to say. Helga looked at him in the eyes with surprise. His neck length blond hair a mess and his shoulders straight as if he was struggling to stay as strong as she was. He had apologized to her, but should he really be the one to apologize? After all she really should have told him.

"No I'm sorry, I should have told you. I did want to I just couldn't." With her words he smiled a light hearted smile and it made her heart remember the first time she saw that smile when they were kids. It was the most genuine smile she had ever been offered and at that moment she felt herself collided into his chest. Arnold responded by holding her close.

"It's ok, we're ok now." Arnold's word were comforting but with the use of the word we're , Helga's heart jumped out of her chest coming back to life in the world that had seemed so cold around her. How could she have forgotten this? Forgotten what it was like to have the love of her life in her arms and to feel as if maybe perhaps, just maybe, he had felt the same. That idea was banished though, because regardless of why he got divorced she knew it wasn't because of her.

"Arnold, I-" Helga began, but she could find the words that she needed to say.

"It's alright Helga, I'm here now." He had said and Helga's mind went straight to that word, now. Not tomorrow, not next week, or next month, or next year, or forever. Just now, just for the moment, he was hers. That wasn't enough, and it would never be not for her, Zack, or the new baby. If he ever left, they would all be heart broken. Helga pulled away.

"I have a lot of thinking to do. I think you should leave." Looking into her eyes Arnold saw no hint of regret with the words she had just said. He realized that the only pain that was felt in that moment was his own. Arnold nodded letting go of her he turned his back and exited the apartment. Helga wiped her eyes and headed back to her room.

Arnold walked into his room at the boarding house and called the only person who knew of his plan. It would seem a bit risky to most to call an ex for advice after a divorce but his ex-wife happened to be probably the best ex-wife anyone could ask for.

"Hey, Arnold." Lila picked up on the other line. He knew she would help, simply because she pushed him to go through with his plan in the first place. It was a bit odd, for her to help hatch such a plan but when he had come home a couple of months ago she was wanting to talk of a divorce and after he told her what had happened with Helga, she knew that it was the right thing to do. See she had felt guilty about not giving him the family he had wanted. So when it came down to him leaving she pushed him to go back to Hilwood and to be with Helga. He had fought her on the topic giving her lists of reasons why he couldn't go back to Helga but she pushed him so he could be happy. He would always appreciate Lila for that.

"Hey Lila. So the plan has changed, dramatically, and I need help figuring out what to do." Arnold said as he began to get comfy in his room. He was still waiting on the house he had bought be ready for the move. There were some electric problems and he was having the rooms being painted.

"What ever do you mean?" Lila asked concern clear in her voice. Arnold sighed and wasn't really sure if he should tell his ex-wife what he had found out.

"Zack's my son. She lied." Arnold said as he ran a hand through his head. He still couldn't really believe that she would keep a kid from him for six years, but at the same time after hearing what Helga had to say, he couldn't blame her.

"I'm going to assume that was from our break, considering you did tell me you two slept together. It makes sense now; I thought she just hated me so much that she wasn't speaking to you. Honestly it's quite a relief to know now that it was because of a child. It's great isn't it? I mean you have a son." Lila said with joy, she was happy for him, really she was. He knew she was right about it being a good thing, because it was a wonderful thing he loved Zack. Just as he would love their other child if Helga let's him.

"Well yes, there's more to it though. She's pregnant again. This changes so much I mean I was supposed to come back and find Zack's dad. Then convince Helga to be with me. Now I'm the father, am I just supposed to speed things up? Do I just purpose because there's a child on the way? I don't really know how to go about this. She doesn't even think I'll stick around." Arnold said with rushed tones. He was losing his mind over this. He really wasn't sure about the plan anymore because now there wasn't really a plan or at least the plan jumped ahead a lot.

"Well Arnold think about it. You should take it a bit slow, I know that seems like a lot, but take baby steps. Show her the house you bought for her. Give her the ring she deserves and show her just how much you love your son. Don't give her an option to say no. She's always loved you, I don't really think that's changed." Lila said lightly. Her words gave Arnold an idea and he suddenly knew just what to do. He would prove himself, it could take time, but it would work.

"I think I have a plan now, thanks Lila." Arnold said lightly as he laid down on his bed.

"No problem, goodnight Arnold." Lila responded and with that he hung up. All he needed was to count on Zack and he had the perfect plan. Helga wouldn't know what hit her. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	14. fear

_**Updated****I love every single review guys, really I truly do, they are Amazing and a lot of them help me plan out the next chapter easier. I hope you enjoy this one, I' so glad that you have made it this far dear readers and that you enjoy this story. Like really glad. Enjoy this next chapter. no grammar Nazis and you know the drill**_

Helga awoke to see Zack laying in bed next to her. He was wide awake and looked troubled. Helga knew why even though she didn't want to admit it. She barely got any sleep, for the same reason. Her heart was breaking at the thought at the mere idea of what had happened. She held her son close to her as he began to wake up. He looked so sad and tired. he pulled away and looked up aat her with a abandoned look she had hoped to never see on her son's face. She felt as though she had failed as a mother. Her little star was so dim right now and she had never wanted to show him those feelings. She never wanted him to have to recover from his childhood like she did.

"Is dad coming back?" He asked. his question broke her heart reminding her of a very sad little girl whose parents never even noticed her existance. She kissed his forehead. Knowing Arnold, he would, and she knew that he wouldn't give up too easy on his children. She wanted him to as well, but she had no idea when he would appear again. Then suddenly a knock at the front door had both Helga and Zack shot up from the bed.

"I guess you have your answer Zack." Helga said lightly. Zack raced out of her bed and she quickly fallowed. She didn't know what was going to happen, and wanted to find out. Helga opened the door to see Arnold standing there with a small heart shaped box. He had a half dazed smile and was dressed in a open blue button down shirt, revealing a white t-shirt underneath and with that blue was extremely surprised, she hadn't expect him to return so early, nor with a heart shaped box. It deffinately caught her off gaurd and more or less zack who ran to Arnold, and held him tight. Arnold gave the kid a hug and with a swift move picked him up and held him. It made her heart beat fast because that little heart shaped box looked like one you put a ring in and the thought of things moving that fast made her sick to her stomach.

"Hey, uh, this is for you Helga." Arnold said nervously as he pushed the box forward. Helga wondered why he was so nervous, it was just a gift, it's not like he was purposing. Unless, Oh god please don't let her thoughts be true, she's over reacting right? He did just get a divorce, he wouldn't be so stupid and rush things, would he? Helga noticed that he was watching her like a hawk and in a slow movement she reached for the box. She kept her eyes on Arnold's with a small glare. She wasn't sure how to feel about him suddenly giving her a gift. It was very odd, and a little more than just interesting. She slowly opened the box and looked down at it to see three tickets to the next Black Sox baseball game. A slow smirk came to her lips. Her and Zack loved going to the games. They went to every game. She was releived and and felt more at ease.

" Thank you, really, we love the games." She said with a smirk that told Arnold he had the right idea. She handed the tickets to Zack, knowing he would want to see what she was talking about. Zack smiled big and wrapped his arms around Arnold's neck.

"Thanks, Dad!" Arnold returned the hug with a smile, his eyes still on Helga. She wondered why he was so glued to her today. After all it's not like this was going to change anything, or atleast so she hoped.

"Your welcome, I thought we could go together, and spend some time together." He said nervously. Helga noticed it again, what was his issue today? Why was he so nervous? She looked down at herself and noticed that she only had on a large white t shirt and black panties. She hadn't thought about putting on pants or a robe just about getting to the door. Heat instantly rushed to her face.

"Sounds great Football head. I'm gonna go get dressed, mind making Zack some ceral?" Helga asked backing away from the door so that he could step inside. He did and she closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Alright. Go get dressed Zack." And with his words Zack ran off to his room yelling 'whoo-hoo!'. She shook her head and glanced back at Arnold who was smiling at her with that half dazed puppy love look that he uasually gave girls he liked. Helga swolled nervously and he suddenly became closer to her filling the space between them. She wasn't really used him making moves like this and she practically froze in place wanting to know exactly what he would do next.

"You know, you look good, in nothing but a t-shirt, but I think you would look better in mine." He said suductivly, and not only with his voice did it seem that way. His eyes seemed to have a fire in them as if she was the only woman he had ever looked at. Did he really just say that to her? She couldn't believe that he did. He never, made moves like that on Her so that she was the one that couldn't think. His lips not far from her own. She wasn't used to him acting like this. Not nearly as sexy as this.

"Yeah well, I don't have yours Football head!" She said quickly. She knew she could have said a way better comeback but she couldn't think of one properly, his words were nerve racking. He was definitely playing a new game. What Did he want? And How could he go from sweet Arnold to this hot sex craved guy.

"Well, you could very easily." His hands were now on her hips and with those words His lips crashed into felt as if she was being blessed with this kiss. It wasn't like the others, firey and hot, no it was sweet and tender. She became lost in the kiss feeling nothing but the loving sweetness between them. He was usally so passionate with their kisses, and this one was light and filled with nothing but tenderness. The kiss broke and she felt her eyes shift to his lips that were curved into a grin. Helga backed away.

"I should go get dressed." Helga said quickly with every ounce of nervousness pouring out into her words. She then turned and went to her room and closed the door behind her. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous, but then she realized that she needed to focus on what she was going to wear. She couldn't focus on why he kissed her, nor why it made her feel so nervous. She quickly got undressed and threw on a bra and a black tang top. She brushed her hair, threw on some blue jeans and a pink sweater. She added a light code of pink lip gloss then walked out of her room. She dressed conservative for the first time in front of Arnold and when he saw her all he could do was smile. She felt so naked and had hoped it help her feel covered, it didn't.

"You look great." Arnold said smoothly. Helga rolled her eyes attempting to still keep her walls up. Zack came into the room and took his mom's hand.

"Come on mom!" Zack wined. Helga Moved forward as Arnold lead them out of the and down the street. Helga didn't say a word the whole way there. Zack and Arnold had kept a long conversation about Zack's life at ps118. She had thought it was best to stay out of it because regardless of what happened, Zack needed this time with his father, and she wouldn't be that mother that kept this chance from him. Once they sat down at the restaurant, Helga relaxed hoping that Zack wouldn't leave her and Arnold alone again.

"So Helga, think maybe later I could steal you away, just us?" Arnold asked. Helga nearly had to do a double take as she sat down lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't understand why, they had talked last night wasn't that enough? Although it's not like he ever answered her question last night. Helga glared at him. he had gotten the truth, was getting time with both her and Zack, what more did he want? More sex? He could get that anywhere, as could she, what was his game? She knew all too well that he wanted something from her but she wasn't going to just fall into his lap, it wouldn't be so easy after all, he had years that he missed and she wasn't that same girl that loved him more than life itself.

"I think I had plans with Phoebe.." She said lightly. She was lying the only thing she had planned tonight was to sit on her ass and watch tv. It was a long week and she still needed to did out Zack's old stuff for the baby.

"Well I guess Zack can join me instead, Wanna join me and head to the mall to find some stuff for your little brother or sister?" Arnold asked Zack. Zack smiled at his dad. Helga was still shocked that that's what he wanted to do. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that he wanted to be dad and go out and buy stuff for the new baby but for some reason she was.

"Yeah! But wait we don't know what it is yet." Zack said lightly. At the moment Helga was glad they didn't know, who knows what those two might pick out for the babe. She had enough [problems just trying to process how she was going to even take care of a baby in her line of work, or even naming it. The waitress came over and they all ordered their breakfasts.

"Nope, speaking of which how long till we find out Helga?" Arnold asked his green eyes now directed at hers. She gulped now trying to remember exactly what the doctor had said. She needed what another month? or two right? How far along was she again? Lets see, she couldn't be more than, 10 weeks tops, so that meant about five weeks more. She was so terrible at keeping track of this she was a mom, shouldn't she keep track of this?

"Should be about another month or so." She said finally. She had half a mind not to tell him but she figured that if he was going to leave he wouldn't leave so soon, or at least she sure did hope so.

"Great, then we can get some neutral stuff first, you sure you don't want to join Helga?" Arnold asked slowly. She didn't want any extra time with him really. As nice as it was to have him here she still needed that distance, No matter how much he knew, no matter how broken she was inside she had to keep fighting it. She couldn't let him beat her. Plus she hadn't picked out a theme yet.

"If you insist on buying this child anything stick to onesies, pacifiers and diapers. And no, I have plans. Just take care of our son." Helga said on a sigh. She really needed to text Phoebe and ask her to go out tonight. Arnold smiled at her and she was pretty sure it was only because she had said our son.

"Then that's what we'll get. And I will, I can take him back to the boarding house and we can have a whole father and son night." He said happily. Helga looked at Zack who looked super happy about that. The waitress brought the food over to them.

"Oh, alright. Just make sure he goes to bed early and he has to be at school before eight." Helga said realizing she could have the whole night to herself, not that she wanted to be alone, but then again she could plan some stuff out, she'd need a bigger apartment eventually.

"Of course, you and me can talk tomorrow when he's in school." Arnold said lightly. Helga's eyes went wide, she needed to not be alone with him.

"Uh, I have work." She lied she didn't usually get business on Mondays. But he sure as hell didn't need to know that one.

"I think your lying and don't appericate it Helga. Why are you trying to avoid me? I'm here, and I'm staying." Arnold said finally Helga had no words no excuses to say back. She couldn't think of one thing to say, but all she could think was but for how long?


	15. Zack and Arnold

Updated***. enjoy football heads _!_ enjoy guys and I hope your excited to find out what will happen next because the chapter after this will be quite fun. A few old friends will have some interesting things to say. review and enjoy and nooooo grammar nozis seriously I don't have spell check... 

Helga decided that no matter what she still had so much she needed to keep from him, but she couldn't get away with avoiding him. She would have to deal with him. She didn't really want to, thinking that those old feelings would slide out unexpectedly. She decided after years of just the occasional phone call she would need a session with Dr. Bliss. It had been five years since her last session, but she knew that that was where she was going to spend her evening waitress came by and brought the food over.

"Maybe I am, but weather or not I am avoiding you football head, is not your concern. Your only concern right now is getting to know your son, not worrying about why I'm avoiding you." Helga snapped. She wasn't mad at him, but at the time knew that pushing him as far as possible was literally the best thing she could do. His emerald eyes looked so lost and sad suddenly. He was so nervous this morning, then confident, now sad? What was going on in his head? Why did he seem so, lost now?

"Whatever you say Helga." He didn't even sound as he normally did, just sounded so disappointed. What did he want from her? She had his kid, was giving him another, he now had his time with them and had all the time he could ask for with his son, what more could he possibly want? Helga turned to her son, thinking that maybe she just needed her space.

"Zack, honey, I'm sorry but I'm going to leave you with your dad early, after we eat. Will you be OK with that?" Helga asked her son. He looked up at her his green eyes filled with the same disappointment that Arnold held. She just couldn't win could she?

"Can't you stay with us mom?" Zacked asked his eyes filled with so much hope she glanced at Arnold whos eyes matched her son's. This wasn't fair they were teaming up against her. She couldn't handle it.

"No, I can't." Helga stood up with her words and left the restaurant knowing she couldn't stay she hopped on the bus and went to Phoebes, knowing that she could count on her friend to help her get through the day before she saw Bliss. Besides, Zack had to get to know his wonderful father, and Helga already knew how great he was, regardless of everything and no matter how dense he was he would always be her sweet lovable Arnold.

Arnold sat in a complete loss. Helga just snapped and left, why on earth would she do that? Arnold glanced at his son who seemed shocked as well. It broke his heart to see her leave, he didn't understand why, they shared such a great moment this morning and last night might have been hard but he meant what he said when he said he wasn't leaving, isn't that what she had wanted?

"Don't worry dad, she'll be ok. I think she needs to get used to you." Zack said lightly, Arnold stared at his son. The kid was smart and knew his mother very well. That much was clear. Helga was right about one thing he should focus more on getting to know his son.

"Yeah. Why don't we finish breakfast, then we can head to the mall I think there are a few things we can agree on that your mother will like." Arnold said lightly with a small smile. he had a plan for the day, take them all to breakfast, the mall then get Helga alone and show her that he missed her and that he wanted her , by taking her to their very first official date and show her a night of romance. She may have changed that plan but it could wait, and he could just take Zack to the mall. That way Zack could help pick out a ring. It may be way too early but he wanted to have it ready for when they would use it, and he knew it would take some time, especially because he did just get a divorce, but he still had time. And he really didn't want to miss his shot whenever it came across.

"I like that idea dad. So do you love mom?" Zack asked bluntly. Arnold half smiled at his son. The kid was definitely Helga's and his. No mistake in that. The kid was blunt and bold.

"I do. very much, but let's keep that between us until she warms up to me again. Sound good?"Arnold said began eating his breakfast and had the waitress take away Helga's.

"Yeah, I think the surprise would be good for her." Zack said and he began to eat as well. Arnold drifted off into his own mind as they ate, wondering what she would think of the house he bought for them, and if it was a big enough jester to prove that he meant to stay. He knew proving that he was going to stay would be the biggest part of winning her over. He just needed it to be finished and to have everyone help him do the interroir so that when he showed her the house it would be breath taking.

After they finished their break feast the two made their way to the mall. Arnold had a lot planned for their little family and It all started with getting Zack's help. The two walked into one of the baby stores and began the search for some nice stuff.

"So what do think it would be a boy or a girl?" Arnold asked his son as they looked at some of the neutral onesies. Zack shrugged as he picked up a blue flannel set of onesies. Arnold looked at it and took as agreement.

"I don't know. What do you want it to be?" Zack asked with his green eyes scanning their choices. Arnold thought about that, did it really matter, he had a son and was so happy that he did. The kid was smart and beautiful too. He guessed he would like a little girl tho. One that looked just like Helga.

"I have an amazing son, I think a girl would be nice." Arnold said lightly. Zack smirked and grabbed a white onesies that had little blue and yellow bears on it. He handed it to his father. Zack was so happy his dad was here and that he was getting this time with him. He had wished that his mom was around and doing this with them though. He was sad that his mom had left them alone, but at the same time so happy that he had his dad.

"Yeah. What would you name it, if it was a girl?" Zack asked as they moved around the store at this point both boys were grabbing things they liked and holding on to them. Arnold was so glad that the two were finding things they agreed on.

"I like Madison. We could call her Maddie." Zack looked up at his father with his green eyes. Out of all the names zack liked that one the most for a little sister. His dads warm smile just made it sound even better.

"I like it too." Zack said. They made their way up to the counter and Arnold paid for their findings. Zack looked around and saw a woman with long black hair dressed in a long sleeved sweater dress making her was over. She was very tall and thin, Zack wasn't sure how he felt about this woman but she looked frimilar.

"My word, Is that Arnold Shortman? Darling where have you been hiding?" A voiced said behind Arnold It had been about five years since he had heard that voice. He turned as He grabbed his bags To see Ronda Wellington-Loyd. He offered her a warm smile as she approached him.

"Hey Ronda, it's been awhile huh?" Arnold said pleasantly. He never had any problems with Ronda, not that he really had problems with anyone. She stopped in front of them and looked at Zack. He stood behind Arnold, not sure how to feel about this woman in red.

"And just who is this, your son? Certainly, you and Lila Have been busy, when did you two move back? " She said with her hands on her hips. Arnold Placed His hand firmly on Zack's shoulder and brought him around to the front of him.

"Lila and I are divorced, This is _my_ son Zack. Zack, this is Ronda, A old friend, of your mom's and mine." Ronda looked shocked at his words, this child was far too old to be a new child, and looked exactly like Arnold- minus his height and head shape. He did look very firmilar, he couldn't be Helga's son could he? She looked down at the child.

"Charmed, young one, you look like one of the children my sweet Joanna plays with." She said lightly hoping that she was wrong. What true madness this was if she were right. the kid scrunched up his face.

"Your Jonie's mom?" He said with slight disgust. The two children didn't really get along much in fact it was much like how Helga didn't get along with Ronda, that settles it. Zack was both Arnold's and Helga's son. She _Had_ to tell Nadine.

"Yes I am. " Rhonda said lightly. Arnold Stared to move away taking Zack by the hand. He didn't mind Ronda being here but he did mind her interrupting his time with his son.

"Well As much as I'd love to catch up, we have some more shopping to do and maybe we can all do lunch or something later." Arnold said lightly. Ronda smiled and stepped aside.

"Of course darling, you know where to find me. Have a great day with your father Zack." Ronda said lightly before continuing on with her day. Arnold took Zack out of the store and they began walking.

"I don't like Joanna, she's a snob, always bragging to people about all the stuff she has." Zack said after they walked a little ways. Arnold smiled the little girl must be just like Ronda was, and he remembered that most girls and boys didn't like her either.

"Well her mother was the same way, really. But she still had a good heart." Arnold said lightly as they walked. Zack nodded at his fathers words.

"Yeah but I bet she was still annoying." Zack said lightly. Arnold smiled at his son. There was definitely Helga in Zack and Arnold loved that. His son was a complete twist between the two of them. he hoped that their next child would be the same.

"Yeah, your mom certainly thought so." He said lightly. they came up to their next stop at a jewelry store. Arnold looked at it and stopped Zack.

"Why are we stopping?" Zack asked as he looked u[p at his father with wide eyes. Zack saw that his dad was looking at the store and fallowed his gazed.

"You know it might be a bit early but would you like to help me pick out a ring for your mother?" Arnold said suddenly. Zack looked up at his father curiously. While Arnold looked down at him filled with nothing but hope on his face. Zack thought about it for a moment knowing that he wanted his parents together but he knew his mom might not like it. At the same time, he also knew how much his mom really loved his dad. He could see clearly that they both loved each other a lot. That much was perfectly clear.

"Yeah." Zack said lightly and they walked into the store together. The two looked over the rings as the clerk pulled some out for them and they narrowed it down to a selection of Five rings. As the two looked over the five Rings A voice From behind started Arnold.

"What are you two doin'?" Gerald's voice made the two turn around. Arnold smiled at his friend and Zack had a big grin on his face.

"We're pickin' out a ring for Mommy!" Zack said happily. Gerald looked at Arnold with amusement.

"Oh really? So you and Helga G. Pataki, eh? Man I always knew you were crazy." Gerald said with a small laugh. Arnold rolled his eyes at his friend. Of course he would say something like that. Gerald was such a smart ass.

"We've got it narrowed down to five rings, but honestly I'm not sure which she would want."Arnold said lifting a hand to show him the rings.

"None of them, It's Helga G. Patiki. She only wants to throw spit balls in your hair and call you football head." Gerald said lightly. He was joking of course, or at least Arnold thought he was. Gerald looked over at the selection of Rings. There was one rose gold with a pink heart shaped diamond with some detail around the band. the next two were similar in cut, with a blue sapphire on one and the other was a standard diamond. The Standard heart shaped diamond had a gold band with two hearts engraved on the band. The blue heart shaped Sapphire had a simple white gold band with three diamonds on each side. The next two were simple princess cut diamonds, with silver bands the difference was one was a pink diamond.

"I like the sapphire" Zack announced. Arnold looked over the rings and looked at his friend. Arnold personally loved the the sapphire one as well but wondered if it would be something Helga would like.

"What do you think Gerald?" Arnold asked and And Gerald inspected the Sapphire.

"Rap this up for my man here, Jenie." Gerald said to the clerk and with that the woman took the ring and started wrapping up the sale. Arnold smiled, knowing that since all three agreed that it would be perfect for her.


	16. On the couch again

**_updated*Sorry its sooo short today guys just had to get this chapter out of the way like asap lol enjoy let me know and again love the comments and seriously they are great._**

Helga was with Phoebe for hours going over the situation at hand. And regardless of Phoebe listening it didn't really help so she ended up straight back to the plan. So as soon as she could, she went to see her old friend. it was going to be an interesting conversation. Helga came across the familiar door and took a deep breath before entering. Dr. Bliss Sat at her desk and glanced up at Helga. She offered a friendly smile and Helga made her way to the couch.

"Helga, it's really great to see you. It's been awhile." Dr. Bliss said lightly. Helga laid down on the couch. She hadn't been in this office in three years and It really hadn't changed. She felt as if her nine year old self was back now and held on to all the memories. The brunette slender woman wore a blue suit and her hair was kept in a tight bun.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too doc." Helga said. She thought about her son and wondered if he would ever be here on the couch just like she was. Hopefully not.

"So what brings you in today?" Dr. Bliss said lightly. Helga stared off into nowhere. She had a hell of a lot to say.

"... He's back... Arnold's back." Helga said after a few moments. She hadn't said anything to bliss about Arnold since Zack was born. Helga had done pretty well about not thinking of him. At least until theses past few months...

"Well, that's definitely something." Dr. Bliss said lightly clearly trying to cover up her surprise.

"Yeah, no kidding. Everything was going fine, I was going to pick up Zack from Olga's and then all of a sudden he's in my life, sleeping on my couch and bonding with our son. He just walked right in my life again. No warning, nothing. And I gotta tell ya doc, At first I thought ' _this would be great I could get revenge and seduce him'._ But I was so wrong. " Helga said lightly.

"Well don't you think keeping his son from him might be revenge enough?" Dr. Bliss said as she scribbled down in her notebook. Helga hadn't thought of it that way. She thought she was doing her best for Zack. Not that It would hurt Arnold. Oh how curl she really was.

"No. Yes. I don't know. That's not the point. The point is, He was married to Lila, I thought that maybe he might stop me but he didn't and we had sex. The very next morning he told his wife that he still loved her so we fought and I told him not to come back in my life. I had honestly thought I was better that I moved on but After we had sex, I-it just hurt. For a few days I saw him with our son and could instantly tell that he was falling in love with Zack. I mean the kid's bright and his so how could he not. And that moment when Zack asked if Arnold was his dad I felt well glad that he now had a chance to get to know him. Arnold left after the fight and seeing Zack so heartbroken after he left hurt. I didn't want that for him." Helga said lightly as she looked back to the memories in her own head.

"I see. You know, placing your son first is the best thing you could do for him. You haven't done anything wrong. And wasn't it great that Zack got to see him, get to know that part of him?" Helga sighed at her words and nodded in agreement. She loved that her son got to see who his father was, and be with him. It meant a lot to the little guy.

"Yeah that's great for him, really it is but things just got worse. After about a month I was feeling sick and in my line of profession I really can't afford to be sick. So I took a pregnancy test to rule it out and Now I'm pregnant with Arnold's child, again!" Helga sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. It was after all the second child and in all reality that was a bit crazy when you though about it.

"My, that certainly is a change. We both know that you can take care of another child, you're so excellent with Zack. Is their anything wrong with you being pregnant again?" Dr. Bliss said with a pause waiting for Helga to jump in with an answer.

" No. I'm glad to have it, to give Zack someone to play with and watch out for. That will teach him a lot. The issue Is Arnold came back and He knows. He knows about Zack, Knows about the new baby. He knows. He says he got a divorce but how am I supposed to take that information? He got a divorce for the girl he chased for years and now suddenly He's here and I just don't know what to do. He says he wants to stay and that he wont leave, but how am I supposed to believe any of that? It's not just that but why should I? And What if Zack gets hurt again by him? Am I supposed to just let it go? Because I really can't explain why his dad is there one day then gone the next. Not too mention this new baby. It was so much easier when he didn't know." Helga said now with her legs crossed. She let out a sigh. Knowing that she had finally let it out in a way where she didn't feel as if it was forced felt great.

"Well, honestly Helga After everything you have told me, it seems that he isn't quite over you either. It isn't wrong of him to want to be in the lives of his children, nor the woman who carried them. Remember What we talked about, you know he cares for you. He might just want to make things right. It's clearly a lot to take in though and I understand why you would be stressed. Helga-" Dr. Bliss paused and Helga looked at her. Dr. Bliss gave her a half smile. "Its' ok to still love him. You don't have to pretend you don't miss him, or that he wont be around. You know He's doing what's best for everyone, himself, your children and you. he did right by his wife by divorcing her for his children, and you. And If that bothers you think of it this way, couples who get divorced early generally would have gotten divorced later on. He did it sooner rather than later. There is nothing wrong with him wanting to support you and his children." Helga glanced away and let her words sink in. There was so much truth to that but still.

"And what about me and him? I can't just jump into anything with him. He just got a divorce and he's pushing for so much more than just friends. I've wanted him to choose me for so long. I just don't want our children to be the only reason why I guess. But is he just doing this for our kids?" Helga said with a sigh. She laid back down. She had so much that was on her mind that had been finally released.

"You're right, you can't just jump into anything with him. Perhaps you need to tell him that he needs to take it slow with you, so you can find out where he stands. Find out where you stand, get used to him being around. I'm not sure where his thoughts lie but as for it just being because of your children, I don't think so. You two had been together once before, and if he came back again I think he loves you." Helga had to admit the woman knew what she was talking about. Maybe some slowing down was just what she needed. Helga smiled. As for him loving her, that couldn't be, could it? After all these years, could Arnold finally love her?

"Thanks doc, really. I'm so glad I came to see you." Helga said lightly and she stood up. Bliss smiled back at her. She still had alot to think about but now she had a clearer head, but one question still remained- Did he still love her?

"Of 'course Helga. I'm always here if you need me." Dr. Bliss said lightly and with that Helga excited the building feeling a hell of a lot lighter than she did. She was going to enjoy the rest of her evening tonight by herself and figure out the perfect way to get Arnold to back off a bit. With out realizing it she bumped right into someone she had avoided, someone she really wish she hadn't bumped into. She couldn't believe who stood before her.


	17. The things we miss

_**Updated*Enjoy. Honestly i'm so sorry theses are so terribly short righty now tad bit of writers block but next weekend should be better because what I have in store for the next three chapters is big.**_

Helga couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mentally she had paused and slapped herself. How could he be her of all days and of all people why did she have to run into him.

"Long time no see, little lady." Bob Pataki said lightly. She was shocked that he even recognized his own daughter, for once. He towered over her as he always had, still dressed in the same clothes as always.

"Yeah. I need to go." Helga said as she quickly tried to walk past him. Bob put his hand on her shoulder. Helga looked back not knowing what to say she really wanted to leave but there had to be something he wanted, she might as well find out.

"Helga wait, I know I haven't been around nor the best father, but I know your doing well. I'm sorry for what I said all those years ago. I know it doesn't mean much but you and Zack are welcome anytime. I know I screwed up, but I'd like to make it up to you. Both of you." Helga was so shocked at his words. He had only said he was sorry when he meant it. Bob Pataki never apologized. Ever.

"How did, you know his name?" She asked. she hadn't seen or talked to her father in six years. Bob gave her a stern look. She didn't really know how to feel about this.

"Your sister, Olga told us. Sent us a picture of the two of you every year. " He said flatly. Helga knew Olga wouldn't keep her secrets. Typical Olga. Helga rolled her eyes and sighed. She was giving Arnold a chance she might as well give him one too. No matter how much he didn't deserve it. He was her father though, and though her parents didn't seem to see her much, sometimes they did listen. Sometimes they had actually saw her and not Olga.

"Fine, Bob, we'll come over later this week, I have some stuff I need to take care of before I bring Zack over." She said after a moment. Bob grinned lightly. She knew that her father cared about her when she was younger, maybe not as much as Olga but he did care in his own odd way. She was an adult now and couldn't pretend she needed to move on.

"Great, your mother will be excited. She sobered up you know." Bob said proudly. Helga was glad for her mother she really was, but standing here, chatting like kicking her out didn't happened, hurt. She got that he was sorry and she did understand a little bit about why he did it. the thing was she couldn't add this to her plate. Not today.

"That's great. I really do have to go. But, I can drop by for dinner, maybe just you, me, mom, and Olga tonight?" Bob offered a light smile to his daughters words.

"Sound's great little lady. I'll call your sister." And with that Helga turned and continued walking. She realized that even though she didn't need to deal with this that she did need to make up with her family and It was about time she did. She began heading down to aquarium. She needed a break form life before she did anything else and nothing sounded more calming than being in a place that was literally filled with nothing but calmness. It had been a very long day and it was going to get longer for dinner. She wished just a little that Arnold was there and that he would hold her, just for the moment.

Arnold opened the door to Helga apartment and Zack rushed inside. Arnold shook his head and closed the door behind him. he heard Zack's door open and Arnold wondered to Helga's room. He then dropped the bags of baby stuff on her bed.

"Zack make sure you get clean underwear." Arnold called out and he got an ok as a response. Arnold looked around Helga's room. It was clean and very modern. He hadn't realized before but It was a room that didn't even seem to fit the Helga he knew. He went up to her dresser that had make-up and a small pink book on top of it. It looked like the one in grade school. But It couldn't be could it? He took it and opened it.

 _My love how could you be so curl_

 _To fall so far from me_

 _then to just come back as if_

 _As if you cared._

 _My darling don't be shy,_

 _I'm here if you need me_

 _There if you want me._

 _The lies that were spread,_

 _keep me up in my bed._

 _Alone and unwelcome,_

 _but yet_

 _Never alone._

 _Always will there be_

 _apart of you and me._

 _And now here I stand_

 _ready to face any demon that comes my way_

 _All in hopes that one day you'll come home_

 _and stay._

It was just like the one's from the one in grad school. Helga wrote all of it. Arnold's realization hurt his heart. The poem was dated six years ago, right after graduation. How could he have been so stupid to not see how much she cared. He missed out on so much but mostly on Helga. All this time she had loved him and he had been so blind. Arnold quickly put the book in his pocket when he heard small footsteps enter the room.

"Ok dad, I'm ready." Zack said. Arnold turned to look at his son. At this very moment he felt so lucky to be given the chance to get to know him and to try to win him and Helga back into his life. Arnold walked over to his son and The two exited the apartment and made their way to the boarding house. They had quite an exciting day and a night spent with his grandparents and son sounded like heaven.

However the little pink book stuck out in his mind. Helga had given him a son, and a daughter, but years ago she had given him her heart, and he never even noticed. He remembered that night when They had graduated. the back of the truck where she had given him her body and he had gone straight back to Lila. How could he have been so stupid? For years he had this wonderful woman, crazy in love with him since they were kids, and it never changed. Sure once in the heat of the moment she had said it and even became his first kiss but she took it back. so many memories came to mind of where she had clearly tried to tell him, but something else always got in the way. _It's funny how someone could love you that long, and it take years to realized that the two of you belong together._ he had thought to himself. he looked at his son and smile, never regretting a moment of the night he created.


	18. do what we have to

_**Please don't hate me for this chapter, and review please also this new character will have a lot to do with some of the things that will end this story, but don't worry I still have a few tricks up my sleaves before I end this story and I hope you enjoy them all.**_

Arnold had put Zack to bed after a good dinner and a movie together, the had such an eventful day, shopping at the mall they went to the zoo together and the old arcade. He had done so much with the kid and they had so much fun. One thing kept his mine elsewhere, that little pink book. It was just like the one from when they were kids. As soon as he got down stairs he opened the book to the very first page.

It read:

 _To the love that will never know._

 _How utterally crazy it must be to know that while I mock and torment you you sit there without a clue._

 _Will you ever know of the truth?_

 _The truth of how you and I are the only thing that makes sense._

 _Of how we are the two that have no control of who we are but only of what we feel._

 _You a man of well liked persona while I, a woman, of hatred and false friendship._

 _T_ _he light that you are keeps my darkness at bay, but yet the moment you are gone it's back to the darkness where one such as I belongs._

 _A creature of the dark, am I,_ _but sometimes touched by your light._

 _Oh, how I yern for that light that you let shine._

 _And yet how I despise how you let it go._

 _If only it were just for me, just once for me._

 _W_ _hat would it be like, to let your light shine only for me._

 _How I would love to hold you in my arms,_ _I know that it can't ever be, not ever just you and me._

Arnold could hardly believe what he was ready, this was one of the poems that was read out loud in class, he'd recognize it anywhere. how his heart darken inside. He knew she had had a crush on him back then, knew how she felt, but had chased after a girl that wasn't what he needed in life, he made such a mistake.

"How's it going Shortman?" grandpas voice filled the room, and Arnold looked up to see his grandpa standing tall. Arnold let out a sigh. Knowing that it wouldn't be easy to tell his grandpa everything. Which he should have done but hadn't once.

"Well, to be honest, it's well but It's not. Helga is pregnant again, and it turns out that Zack and this new child are both mine. I finally understand why she didn't tell me, but It's been years. And now I finally have a chance to make everything right but she just keeps pushing me away. I missed out on six years of Zack's life and I don't want to miss out on this child's life too, nor anymore of Zack's. I just , I don't really know how to fix things with her, and I have a plan but at the same time, what if it fails? What if she takes my children away?" Arnold let out quickly. Phil sat down with a shake of his head.

"Geez, Shortman, you really think we didn't know Zack was yours? He looks just like ya? He just doesn't got that big Old head of yours! Looks more like Miles really! We're old but not stupid!" Phil said as he made a few hand guestures to match his exaggeration.

"Grandpa, I didn't mean it like that!" Arnold grunted back, crossing his arms over his chest letting the book fall into his lap.

"Well, ok Shortman, But as for your Lady issues, that girl is just watching out for her son, She'll come around. besides, between you and me, I think her and Pookie, are planning something together, those two are always in kahoots together. last year for my birthday those two did something just Aweful. It was Terrible! Oh, Arnold, you wouldn't believe it!" Phil began. Arnold shook his head and sat up straight, interested in what Phil had to say.

"What did they do?" Arnold asked. Phil closed his eyes and dramatically put a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, Arnold, it's too aweful, So terrible!" He said as he looked away.

"Grandpa." Arnold Said with a bit of harshness to his tone.

"They made a Rasberry cake and gave it too me!" Phil said closing his eyes as if he had been poisioned. Arnold looked at his grandpa with a looked that wasn't impressed. Phil opened one eyes then pulled his arm away from his face, opening both ryes he looked at Arnold and put his hands on his hips. "What? It was terrible, I had to go to the bathroom and That Damned Kokoshka was in the bathroom!" he said muttering Angerily. Arnold Shook his head. his grandpa was a crazy old man.

"Whatever you say grandpa. I think I'm gonna go Join Zack and go to bed." Arnold said lightly.

"Oh, well goodnight, Arnold, give Shortman a kiss for me. And just wait, That woman Of yours will come around." he said lightly. Arnold stood up with a small smile.

"Thanks grandpa" Arnold said lightly before going up-stairs and joining his son in his old room, with the little pink book in hand. With his confidence restored he relaxed on the couch and soon fell asleep knowing that things would work out for the best.

The next day Helga rolled in her bed and sighed knowing she had to go back to work today. She had at least a month before she had to let them know that she was pregnant and unfortunately she had to go she one of her more usual client's today. He was probably the wrost of the two regulars she had then again it was always bad when someone from your childhood pays you to be theirs for a week. At least the other person had been nicer to her about it, but this guy, every two months had wanted nothing but to bring up old times, and then rub it in her face that she had to take. And wrose than that he would pay an extra five grand just to have sex with her for the whole week. She needed the money though for the next six months after this she would be out of the job and would have to take care of a new mouth and Zack's. It was a good thing she had saved so much of her earnings over the years for Phil and Gertie, but this new baby would set her back by at least half of what she had save. So regardless she needed this week, hell if she could she'd try to get two weeks out of him, at least that way her worries would be over. Helga sighed and got out of bed. She needed to this, for her kids no matter how much she didn't want to. Helga got her self ready, all dressed in blue lingerie with her hair in a bun and a turquoise dress over it. Knowing how much he liked the color. Helga put on her heals and a black sweater and walked out the door to her clients hotel room. He had always gotten the same room when he called for her, the penthouse suite at the Grand Hillwood Inn. Her thoughts turned to Arnold as she gotten into a cab to take her to the hotel. How would he feel if he knew? He may have knew what her job had her do but would her really understand, or would he shun her? Or wrose take Zack away. She thought after her session with Dr. bliss that everything would be ok, and it would be eventually but she still had so much that did need concern.

Her mind drifted off as the ride continued till she got to the hotel. It went to last night as she entered and made her way inside the thought about dinner with her family, it had went well, and it was great she knew she could bring her children around and when she told them about Arnold being around both bob and Olga had agreed that it was great and that they thought that Arnold was going to stay. But regardless of what everyone had told her it was still hard to accept that idea. It was crazy that her father even remembered Arnold being around so much when he couldn't even remember his name half the time. Things had changed so much since she had Zack. It was crazy to think that it would have but it did. The elevator stopped and she arrived at the suite. Helga took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

The door opened to a tall dirty blond man with short hair slicked back, answered. He had ripping muscles just as he did when they were younger. He was shirtless showing off his great body. too bad he didn't make up for it in brains, otherwise she would consider dating him again. They had dated in high school while he was in college. He was her first and where their relationship didn't last long, his obsession of her body did.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in. Did ya miss me , babe?" Wolfgang said as he leaned up against the door frame. Helga half grinned knowing that doing her job right gave her the best money and Flirting with Wolfgang always helped just enough to get that extra cash she needed. Degrading yes, but she did have a history so it wasn't as bad as it seemed considering she at least knew him. No matter how annoying he was someone she knew and thankfully one of the only people who asked of sex from her.

"Why of 'course babe, don't I always?" She said lightly as she got closer to him. He smiled at her and pushed open the door to make room for her to walk in. She walked in rubbing herself closely to him as she did. he then closed the door behind them as he followed her into the room. She had no idea what was up his sleeve for this week and boy would she be surprised when she found out what he had planned for her.

Arnold took Zack to school promising that He would come pick him up after school was out. He had a lot planned and needed to go check on the house. As he took a taxi to the house he sent a text for Phoebe and Gerald to meet him at the house so he could get some Ideas on furniture to fill it so when Helga saw it would already be perfect. he wanted to text her wondering if she was ok and wanting her to join them to be their with him. But He knew that she did need her space, that much was clear yesterday morning.


	19. this would be a good time to Run

_**Enjoy guys, and thank you for reading seriously I hope you aren't tooo angry or confused by this chapter but I also hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!. looking forward to the reviews.**_

Arnold phoebe and Gerald walked into the house that was just outside the city. It was a little white house with a white picket fence and a few rosebushes in the front in front of a wide porch that had a porch swing attached to it. They walked inside and the empty house was filled with an off white coloring. It had a short Hallway with stairs off to the right sider and just before the staire an opening to an empty peached color room with a fireplace. Where as the opening opened to to a dining area and another opening towards a kitch which the end of the hall also lead to.

"Arnold, She'll love this house." Phoebe said admiring it. Arnold looked around it imaging Zack running around the place and a slow smile grew on his face.

"Yeah I think So too. I picked out a teal for the baby's room so its more of a boy or girls room. And I already have Zack's room set up." Arnold said as they began up the stairs and into a hall way that held 7 doors. He lead them to a large teal room that had a white crib in it along with a white changing table, a white rocking chair, a white toy chest and a white dresser. It was set up in a beautiful arrangement with the crib in the middle of the room. And then he lead them to a large room with a baseball field mureal on the walls. The whole room , was like a baseball stadium. The bed had a couple of base ball shaped pillows. Their was a few bats in the cornnor. The bedding had baseball and bats covered in it and there was even bright green carpet to give the look of grass. And a few pro baseball posters covered the walls.

"My man, Zack will love this room." Gerald said in awe. Arnold nodded in agreement. He knew his son would love it because the kid loved baseball as much as his parents did.

"Yeah I just hope Helga likes the other rooms too." He said as he lead the two down the hall. One of the rooms was a bathroom with two sinks and the other was just a white room that had seemed to be made up of an office. Another had similar qualities . And the other two rooms had been left with whiten paint. And then there was the master bedroom which had a deep maroon color too it. It had a large California king in the middle of the wall with a metal head board that gave the effect of metal fence. It had two black dressers one was an amour, and two matiching nightstands as well as a matching vanity set. And to top it off it had two closets one large bathroom, and window seat int the window that was perfectly close to the bed.

"Oh She will love this. Are you planning on furnishing the whole house, before she sees it?" Phoebe asked. They made their way back into the hall.

"Yes, but I just don't know what to pick out for the kitchen, or the two spare rooms. I have some furniture coming into later today for the Living room. And some light fixtures for all the rooms. I still need a dinning room table as well ask two desks and some book shelves. I want to give her own study so she can go back to writing. She doesn't have to work that job with me around and we all know how much she loves writing." Arnold explained lightly.

"Don't worry Arnold, I'' take care of that and send you some links off the Internet of what I find. And I think it's a lovely Idea to help her presue her writing again. She did love it terribly so. I feel I know just the furniture your looking for." Phoebe said as the three began downstairs.

"Yeah and As for one of the rooms make it a game room for now so me you and Zack can play some games. Don't know about that other room. Maybe just make a spare room. That way the kids can have sleep overs and stuff like that." Gerald said lightly. Arnold thought that that was a great idea. that way they could have family over too. He knew his friends would be able to help.

"That's perfect Gerald! Thanks!" Arnold said lightly then suddenly all of their phones went off as the entered the front hallway. All three of them picked their phones out of their pockets. it was a text message from Ronda.

' _Hello All, I just wanted to invite the old gang over to my place, for a little reunion. Since our dear friend Arnold is back in town. tomorrow night, at 7pm, do dress nice, and please bring your families. We have a little surprise for all of the love birds Out there as well.'_

"Well that was a bit weird." Arnold said lightly. Phoebe had a concerned look on her face.

"This will not be something Helga would want to do. I believe there are a few things she still holds against Ronda." Phoebe said sadly. Gerald crossed his arms over his chest. Arnold looked at the two. He didn't think anyone really had anything against Ronda, why would Helga?

"Why? What did Ronda do?" Arnold asked lightly. He really didn't have a clue.

"Mm-mm-mm-m-m-mmh! Arnold, seriously? Come on man, Ronda set you and Lila up right in front of Helga on Valentines day. You the day that Helga and Wolfgang got together?" Gerald said lightly. he had shaken his own head at Arnold and Arnold thought back to that day. Ronda had pushed him and Lila together and then after school the whole school caught Helga making out with Wolfgang. It had been a weird turn of events, espically considering both Wolfgang and Helga had been bullies together. At the time though it had seemed to make sense. Two bullies together and two nice people together. Though it was odd that It had happened the same day.

"Helga started dating Wolfgang though, so it's not like it really mattered." Arnold said with shrugged shoulders. Phoebe shook her head.

"Actually, it does, see that day Helga was going to tell you how she felt, had the courage worked up, and then she saw that. Wolfgang knew this whole time that she liked you and when he saw her upset he intended to help her out and try to spike up some jealousy, but in terms began to actually care for her. Surprisingly He cares a lot for her. When she broke up with him her jr year he actually cried. It was terribly sad." Phoebe said in a matter of fact type of way. now Arnold understood. They could have been together sooner if it wasn't for Ronda. Everything would have been so different.

"And to top things off, Zack hate's Ronda's daughter. Hell Penny does too. None of them get along. The kid is a mix of Curly and Ronda and It's just Terrible." Gerald said with a shake of his head. Arnold walked to the door and opened it.

"Well there's really not all that much we can do. Either Helga will deal with it or not. She's an adult now and I have to go. That mean's Zack is coming. She will deal with it." Arnold said as the three of them walked out of the house, Arnold locking the door behind them.

Helga sat down at the table with Wolfgang for lunch. He was relaxed around her for their history and whenever they were together they went out to eat at the same restraint as they did on their first date. It was romantic and sweet, but it never phased her in one bit, because regardless of their history, she never felt very into him, no where near how he was into her. This was when She got Ronda's text. She didn't even understand how Princess even got her number. Helga shook it off then smiled lightly at her date.

" So, what's got you in a mood?" Wolfgang asked. Helga knew she couldn't fool him. Not after him finding out so much in high school.

"Zack's father is back. So princess decided to throw a party to out my secret clearly." Helga said lightly. Wolfgang didn't know who Zack's father was but he did know about Zack. He knew that she only did this job for him and that's why he would pay so much money for her.

"Of course. You know Helga you should just marry me, at least you wouldn't have to deal with any of them. " Wolfgang said as he leaned back into his chair. Helga shook her head with a smile. He couldn't possibly mean that.

"The only reason why I wouldn't have to deal with it is because you would keep me locked up in a room all day." She said lightly. She knew he was joking, because both of them knew that it wouldn't work.

"No, Helga. I wouldn't." His tone was serious now. Helga's smiled stopped and she stared at him in confusion. What was he talking about? And what's with his tone? Helga sat like pure stone waiting for him to hit her with the truth.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly but with a very harsh sternness to her voice. Wolfgang sat up straight.

"This wasn't how I planned it, but I want to marry you. Will you at least consider my offer. I would gladly take care of both you and Zack." He said slowly. Helga froze in place with wide eyes. she couldn't believe it. After all this time that had passed, he still loved her. that was as bad as her dedication to Arnold...he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, with another man's child non the less. She thought he had agreed that the idea would have been crazy and that it wouldn't work out but clearly he thought otherwise. Helga looked around the restraint in a panic and her eyes settled on three firmilar faces that very close to their table. they seemed to also be frozen in their spots just as she now felt as if she was glued to the chair. her eyes looked on those emerald green eyes. her heart nearly jumping out of her chest as she could see clearly written over Arnold's face that he had just heard what Wolfgang had said.

"Pataki, What in the world are you doing with Wolfgang?" Gerald said with a glare. Wolfgang began to stand up and before he could say anything Helga shot up and put a hand in front of him.

"I'll talk with them. Just order my usual and I'll be right back." She said. With a glare Wolfgang sat back gown. Helga walked over to Arnold and took his hand and dragged him outside. Phoebe joined them by dragging Gerald with her.

" Frist of all what in the hell are you three doing here?" Helga said with her hands on her hips. She wasn't used to people interrupting her on the job, certainly not her friends. She was angry for that even though it did save her an akward situation with Wolfgang.

"Lunch. What in the hell are you doing with _Him?_ " Arnold growled out. He sounded angry and jealous. The tone did not suit him at all. Helga couldn't really believe it.

"He's a client, Football head, And my ex, what in the hell does it matter to you? You just got divorced and just because you are around now doesn't mean I'm yours. What In the Hell is the matter with you? I'm trying to work! And putting that Aside, I'm Not Yours. You're not my HUSBAND, NORE MY BOYFRIEND! THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO BE JEALOUS OR EVEN MAD AT ME FOR DOING DAMN JOB!" Helga yelled out at him. Arnold glared at her and then pushed him self closer.

"NO! But you Are having my child! And you have MY SON! That counts for something! And You don't even need to be doing this crap job, you could do so much better! Zack doesn't need Wolfgang in his LIFE and neither do you! yes I'm divorced because I had some crazy as Idea that You still Loved me and I got Divorced Because I LOVE YOU! NOT BECAUSE OF ME CHEATING ON LILA! BUT BEAUSE I REALIZED I LOVED YOU AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE AND COMMING BACK TO FIND OUT THAT ZACK WAS MY SON JUST MADE SENSE EVEN MORE! SO DAMMIT HELGA QUITE YOU DUMB ASS JOB AND BE WITH ME AND STOP FIGHTING IT FOR ONE GODFORSAKON SECOUND!" Arnold yelled back at her. She was stunned she had waited so long to hear anything like that. Helga's eyes went wide. just what in the world was she going to do?


	20. who will she choose?

_**Short but it's going to be good trust me. enjoy guys I loved the comments for the last chapter. don't worry chapter 20 will be out on Sat and I will do my best to make that one long.**_

Helga Couldn't believe what she just heard. He had said he loved her. and knowing this made her heart hurt. All this time though, was it really enough? Dr. Bliss was right, but at the same time was it even wroth it? He wanted her to quite her job and be with him. And wrose he had actually planned out something to show her he cared. But is it even enough? She had a lot to think about Two men basically purposed to her. Helga straighten herself. She knew what she had to say now and knew what she Had to do. She just hoped not one hated her for this.

"There isn't anything you could say to me right now to make me regret this. I have fought for you, to forget you to keep you. And after all this time, nearly 20 years you say something. I have had enough. You think that just because you got a divorce for me that this makes everything ok? I've been avoiding you, because your trying to waltz back into my life at some fast paced bull shit, as if after all this time I'm going to come into your arms and like some romance novel were going to be together? This is not some movie or some book, this is real life and you can't just expect me to fall. If you really, want this, then back off. I'm not going go along with this easily football head. I have one week one month tops left of this job, then I'm out of business, and until that time comes I'm going to milk it for every dollar I can. I appreciate what you're already doing for Zack and what you will do for our next child, but for me you need to slow the hell down. I love you, I do, but I can't go on this fast paced adventure yet." Helga said her words calmly and stood tall as she spoke not letting any of them see for a second how much she wanted to cry. She wanted to just jump in his arms and kiss him and run off into the sunset, but she wasn't nine years old anymore. She was older and didn't believe in that fairytale life she had always dreamed of.

"I made a mistake, we all do, but I don't want to wait another minute or day, month, or year to correct it. This may not be a fairytale, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have to be. I'm not going to just back down, not when this is wroth fight for! You can keep your job for the time you have left but after that it's gone, because I wont let you do this and to make things even more clear for you-" Arnold pulled her close to him, and in shock she didn't move. Her heart jumped out of her chest as he leaned in close to her ear. "I love you, I will always love you, and nothing, will make me stop. At the end of the month I will meet you at this address,-" and he slip a piece of paper into her hand. "I'll give you this time, but at the end of the month, I want to know one thing, I don't care if, we wait a year, or two, or five. I want to marry you, and at the end of the month I want to know, if you'll marry me." He whispered all of this in her ear and her eyes went wide and her heart stopped. Before he pulled away he kissed her check and she straightened her face.

"If you are finished, I have a choice to make and a job to do." She said coldly. She didn't know why it had sounded so rude but it did.

"Helga," Phoebe began, Helga placed a hand up she had forgotten the two were there. Both of them had such concern in their eyes.

"Later Phoebe, not now. I'll talk to you later." Helga hissed out and with that she walked back into the restraint and sat down with Wolfgang. Their food getting delivered as she sat down.

"You ok babe?" He asked. She offer a small smile for him. She gave it a small thought then leaned in close.

"Yes, and I will consider your offer." And with that they continued their day. She loved Arnold and knew in the back of her heart that she would choose him, but she needed to consider her options regardless. Even though her heart wanted her to run out of there and to run after Arnold and tell him to just marry her right there, she needed to think about everything.

Arnold let his shoulders drop as she went inside. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Phoebe, and Gerald with concern written on their faces and sadness in their eyes.

"Look Arnold, you're doing the right thing. She will come to you, she just needs space to breath. Maybe you should keep Zack for a few days and you two should just enjoy your time together. Besides, Wolfgang only is in town for the week. He always comes down every few months or so. She'll cool down and all will be ok." Phoebe said lightly. Arnold nodded and he turned and walked away from the building.

"Lets go somewhere else for lunch." Arnold said slowly. The two nodded in agreement with him and they walked off.

Later that evening Helga called Phoebe and Olga over. She needed to talk with them and knew they needed to know what page she was on. she had explained to the two about the deal with Wolfgang and then with how she felt about Arnold and she came to one conclusion.

"So I guess I'm going to marry him." Helga said to the two as they sat across from her. Olga and Phoebe smiled at her.

"Well, the best part is, daddy would be there, and He would pay for it. And mom and I can do most of the planning for it. So really, If this is what you want, you have support." Olga said lightly. Helga nodded. She knew that it would be for the best and considering that she only had one real choice, she would go with it. Yes she could choose not to, but she could have the life she wanted, it would be smart and full of benefits.

"Plus Helga, If you do this, you have time. Plenty of time." Phoebe said lightly. Helga nodded. She was going to get what she had always wanted, but why did she feel as if maybe it wasn't right.

"Yeah, but Why doesn't it feel like it's a good Idea?" Helga asked lightly.

"Well, baby sister, think maybe because you've always wanted a big romantic preposal, not a yelling contest. Plus I think you're scared, you always have been." Olga said slowly. Maybe she was right she did always want something so big.

"Not to mention, do you realize you told him you loved him? You even said for 20 years, that's a long time. I think, you just made it reality, and that does seem to scare you. I told Arnold to keep Zack for the week, use this time to get used to it, and decide if it's really what you want." Phoebe said and Helga sighed she had so much to decide. In her heart she knew exactly what she wanted. She just needed that little boost to get herself together. An Idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Yeah, that's fine. But I'm tired. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Ronda's shindig." Helga said suddenly getting up and rushing the two out the door.

"Wait, you're going?" Phoebe asked. Helga got the two to the door.

"Yup. goodnight guys and thanks." She said as she practically pushed the two out the door and into the hall closing the door behind them. The two women looked at each other in confusion then made their way to the elevator.

Helga quickly called someone she thought she would never call, an old friend that she hadn't talked to in a few months. Brainy. With a rush of words she explained everything to him, and found her self asking for his help in her new plan to make tomorrow night a night to remember. Her old friend, was there and with him he brought a few others to help Helga get what she wanted.


	21. the end

_**Ah at last Chapter 20, enjoy.**_

The next day had went rather fast and before he knew it. Arnold was with Seth on his way to Ronda's house. He had not seen or talked to Helga since yesterday and had business to attend to with the house most of the day. Arnold had gotten everything set up in his office at the house and would start working again the next week. It was going to be a long night, espically with the way things ended with Helga yesterday. He knew it was risky to ask her what he did, but at the same time, he knew that he had wasted so much time already. That and, he really did not want to see the mother of his child with Wolfgang of all people. That was not even an option in his mind. suddenly his phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered lightly.

"Hey Football head. Give the phone to Zack, I need to talk with him." Helga said quickly. Arnold blinked hearing his loves soft voice made him not want to give it up but he just handed the phone to Zack knowing she didn't want to talk to him. Zack took the phone and looked at his father curiously.

"Hello?" Zack said into the phone. Arnold watched as his son suddenly smiled into the phone. What an amazing smile the kid had, just like his mother's smile. The thought both hurt his heart and made him happy. What if she didn't choose him, even though she loved him? What if she loved Wolfgang too?

"I like it. Rodger that, Mom." Zack said into the phone as he hung up and handed the phone to his father. Arnold took the phone and slid it back in his pocket.

"What did your mom want?" Arnold asked. Zack smiled and gently put his hands on his lap.

"Oh, nothing, dad. She, uh, found a name she liked for the baby." Zack Said. Arnold couldn't believe it. The kid was lying to him. She had him lie to him. Unbelievable.

"Oh really, and what name?" Arnold asked and Zack's smile grew wider.

"Candice, for a girl, and Gregory, for a boy. " Zack said lightly. So now she even told him what to say? Why in the world would she do that? Arnold held in the anger he had over this knowing that he had too keep his cool for the party.

"Really? Interesting." Arnold said as they arrived. Zack and Arnold got out of the car. They two of them marched up the steps to Rhoda's house and knocked on the door. A butler answered and opened the doors wide for them to enter. The First couple Arnold saw was Harold and Patty. the two were smaller now, more built into their bodies and looked like a happy couple.

"Hey Arnold!" Harold said lightly. Patty waved at him.

"Hey, guys long time no see! How have you been?" Arnold greeted with a smile.

"Great. Just doing the parent thing, ya know. just had our first last year." Harold said putting an arm around his wife.

"Congrats! That's great. This is my son Zack." Arnold said He put his hand on Zack the couple looked at him and their eyes went wide.

"Wait, I thought he was Pataki's kid. They come in the shop every couple of weeks." Patty said. Arnold blushed a bit not really knowing if it was even something he really wanted everyone to know. And on Curly of all people walked in. The guy walked up to Arnold and slapped an arm around Arnold's shoulder.

"Hey, guys! The Lady in waiting, the fairest, my love, is awaiting the guest of honor. Will you join us?" Curly said lightly. Arnold sliently thanked Curley and nodded. The four of them then Followed Curly through the house.

"So when did you and Ronda tie the not?" Arnold asked as they walked. curly smiled brightly.

"Well to be honest, on graduation night. She doesn't like telling everyone, but we ran off to Vegas and just got married. " Curly said in an matter of fact type of way. Arnold was surprised, that wasn't very Ronda, but that would be Curly for ya.

"Well regardless, I'm glad you two are together, you've always been obessed with her." Arnold said lightly. He heard Harold mutter a 'no kidding' under his breath.

"Oh you mean Like _Helga_ was with you? Except you married Lila didn't you?" Patty mildly hissed. Arnold didn't know what her issue was because the two of them didn't get along all the time either if he recalled correctly.

"Well yes, but-" Arnold began but was interrupted by Zack running ahead into the room. He ran straight into the arms of Phoebe. Phoebe hugged him and walked over with Zack.

"Greetings. I was gonna take Zack outside with the rest of the children. And Just so you know, Lila is here." Phoebe said lightly. Arnold shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't a big deal to him that she was here after all they were still friends. Phoebe took Zack and lead him out to the yard to play with the other children and right as she left as if on que, Stinky and Sid walked up.

"Hey Arnold! Long time no see!" Stinky said lightly. Arnold just smiled politely and stood still.

"Hey Stinky, Sid. Yeah it's been awhile.." He said lightly.

"Boy howdy it has! So we haven't heard the full story, but you and Lila got a Divorce right?" Sid said happily. Arnold now crossed his arms over his chest. the whole group looked at him.

"Yeah on account of you cheatin' right?" Stinky said lightly. Arnold glared. How did they know?

"Well,-" Arnold began. He was immeadately cut off.

"We were going our sporate ways already. He wanted a family, I didn't. You shouldn't pester him, I called it off." A sweet voice behind him said. Arnold turned to see Lila. He mouthed a thank you to her and she smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry Miss Lila. We didn't mean no harm in anythin'. We just wanted to know." Stinky said lightly.

"Of course that is the case. We all want to know what happened. Espically, with Helga. Has anyone seen our dear Helga? She has practically fallen off the radar." Ronda said now entering the group as she wrapped her arm around Curly.

"I believe she's at the bar with some guy." Sid said with a small smile. Helga brought a date? Arnold couldn't believe it! she must have brought Wolfgang with her! How could she make up her mind that easily! Arnold pushed past the crowed and made his way to the bar where he saw Helga by herself. She wore a strapless pink dress that flowed to her knees. And her hair was straighten and off to the right side. She looked amazing as always but that didn't stop him. He marched right up to her. The gang was right behind him and they circled around the two. Helga seemed caught off gard and looked around at everyone.

"Criminey! Do you numbskulls have to be so damn close?!" Helga barked out. the men of the group took a step back.

"Helga we need to talk." Arnold hissed threw clenched teeth. Helga glared but there was some light in her eyes that Arnold couldn't place.

"Nope, don't think so. We can talk later. Right now, the only person I will talk to is Brainy." Helga said lightly. a couple of their friends gasped.

"The Brain? I shall Find Him! " Curly said rushing away to go get Brainy. Lila stepped forward.

"Helga, I really think you should listen to Arnold." Lila said sweetly. Helga looked at the brunette and smiled.

"Lila, Think of everything that happened, think hard. Would you want to? I know someone here told you everything, plus your his ex wife, you had to know." Helga said and then Lila looked at her with concern.

" I do suppose you are right." Lila said shyly. Arnold looked at her shocked. Now she was siding with her? What in the world is going on?

"Well if Lila agrees then What in the world did you do, Arnold?" Ronda said now Glaring at Arnold. Now he was really getting mad! First Helga gets their son to Lie to him, and now he's getting ganged up on.

"Look, I didn't do anything! I just told her Id give her time to make up her mind! " Arnold hissed out.

"No, you embarrassed me publically, and pretty much ruined my job. Basically forced me to make a choice I wasn't ready for." Helga hissed back. Then Curly returned with Brainy. Brainy gave a thumbs up to Helga, and she smiled at him. Arnold glared at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Arnold, How could you? The mother of your children, and you did that? I am appalled! " Ronda said dramatically. Helga Froze she had only ever told so many people about Zack's father how did She know? She looked at Arnold who seemed just as shocked as she did. Now it was out there. Now everyone knew.

"Princess, you really out did yourself this time. You know sometimes things are kept quiet for a reason and you really don't understand. " Helga hissed out. She got off the barstool and walked away. Arnold suddenly realized all that he had just done. He moved to go follow Helga but then Brainy and Curly stepped in front of him.

"You know Arnold, Ronda does have a point, perhaps you should let Helga go." Patty said lightly. Arnold sighed and sat in Helga's seat. They were probably right. He needed to get ahold of himself anyways.

"Yeah...chill..." Brainy said in his one worded ways. Arnold sat there for a good moment and his friends let him alone to ponder except Brainy.

Helga sat out side with Zack, Phoebe and Penny. The four of them watching from inside as Arnold and Brainy began to talk. Helga smiled as she knew the plan was working Arnold was having every doubt about them right now, thinking that she made her choice and that was perfect.

"So how did he take the news?" Phoebe asked. Helga knew just who she was talking about and smiled.

"Terribly, but he respected it. He'll be ok." She said lightly. she watched as Arnold sat in complete sadness. Brainy was doing a great job on his part, hell all of their friends were not that any of them really knew that they were playing a part in her plan. She was a genius and she knew it too. This whole plan to create a nervous situation for Arnold, make him rethink his thoughts and then she would swoop in at the end of the night and make her move it was all too perfect because at the end of the night she knew that there was one place she wanted to be, and only one place she needed him to be. Home and with her.

"Helga, I really, think you should talk with him." A soft voice said behind them. They all turned and looked Lila. Helga smiled at her.

"I will, don't worry. And thanks again for flying out here. I'm sorry I kind of ruined your marriage." Helga said offering her apology. Helga had called her last night and told her he had to come to help her. Lila had agreed because she was already helping Arnold so when it came down to it, she had thought Helping Helga would help move things along faster for Arnold, mostly because he had screwed up really badly.

"I told you, I was planning on it anyways, we just weren't ever so perfect for each other." Lila Said with a small smile. The two had talked about it last night and now that Helga had her story she had felt much better about being with Arnold. Lila had explained that she loved Arnold but not the same way she used to or rather thought she had. And She was already seeing someone who she thought was more her level, someone that no one really saw come, Stinky of all people. The girl was starting to fall head over Stinky. he had grown up, but he still looked the same for the most part. Helga figured it would work out for them though. They both weren't really city people.

"Still, you have my apologies. Hope you and Stinky have a good life together. And don't worry I'll go get Football head in a minute or so. Brainy hasn't given me the signal yet." Helga said looking back at Arnold and Brainy. Brainy offered a smile and thumbs up and Helga grabbed Zack by the hand. "Time to go." They said their goodbyes and Helga gave Zack a nod. And Zack did his best to look tired and sickly. Helga walked back inside and marched over to Arnold.

"Zack's feeling sick, I'm taking him home." Helga said softly. Arnold looked her then at Zack, sadness is his eyes.

"Can dad come too mom?" Zack asked. Helga looked at Arnold and bit her bottom lip.

"If, he wants too." Helga said softly. Arnold looked at his son and then Helga and sighed. he looked over at brainy who gave him a nod. And then he got off the bar stool.

"Of course I'll come." Arnold said now looking at Zack with concern. he picked Zack up and they made their way to the front door. Ronda and Curly stood by the door wait.

"I feel so dreadful for spilling the beans, please use our limo to get home. " Ronda offered. Helga was surprised they offered but glad that they did.

"Yes, and if you feel the need to go let the zoo animals loose, don't let them inside the limo." Curly said with a wide smile. Ronda glared at him.

"Thanks Ronda" Arnold said lightly. Helga looked at him for a moment then grinned.

"Don't worry princess, we will make sure that nothing stays clean." Helga said on a wink. Ronda's jaw dropped and Curly rushed them out the door before Ronda could say a word.

"Have fun you crazy kids!" Curly said has he shut the door behind them. Helga giggled a little as they made their way to the Limo. Arnold just shook his head. He couldn't expect less from her. The sat Zack up in the limo and sat on opposite sides of each other. Within moments of the drive Zack fell asleep.

"So, what's with the address you gave me?" Helga asked. Arnold looked over at her shock held in his emerald eyes. Why did she want to know if she had made up her mind.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked flatly. She nodded and He gave the address to the driver. Arnold relaxed a bit not knowing what good it would do him to show her. She had to have made her choice. They stayed in silence on the rest of the way and Helga kept her gaze on her sleeping son. Then the Limo came to a stop and Arnold got out, with Helga behind him. She was in awe at the white picket fenced house that she had always dreamed that they'd live in as a girl. It was amazingly beautiful.

"This is Beautiful." She said lightly. She stared at the house in awe. Arnold knew that she would love it.

"It is. Go in side and look around he said handing her the key. Helga looked at it then took it as she walked up to the house. She looked back at Arnold who was opening the car door and picking up Zack. She opened the door and was amazed at what she found inside. The house had everything she could have wanted a large kitchen and a lovely living room. but something caught her eye. on the wall at the bottom of the stairs there were pictures of her as a baby, and Arnold too. As she climbed the stairs the pictures grew by their ages and there was even a few group photos of their friends with them. It continued to their high school photos then on to photos of Zack. A few baby photos he must had gotten from Phil and Gertie. A slow smile came to her lips as the photos started into an empty hallway. One door was open and Helga found herself going inside to find a baby's room all set up and painted beautifully. She couldn't stop herself as a few tears slipped past her eyes. It was so beautiful. Helga then felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Arnold.

"This wasn't how I planned it, but here it is. _Our_ house." Helga couldn't believe his words, he did all of this for her. Everything for her and their family. Oh how she loved him so much in this very moment. Helga smiled shyly and closed some of the distance between them.

"I love it, and I love you but-" She began. Arnold could feel that she was going to tell him now that she was going to choose Wolfgang over him.

"But what? Say it Helga." he growled out. She grinned at him and put her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"But, I don't want to wait a year or more, nor do I want a big Fancy church wedding, I just want, you and me, with our families, and our best friends. Just us, no one else." Arnold smiled at her words and kissed her softly. He couldn't believe that he was wrong that she had planned on saying yes. He should have known better but all he could really think of was how lucky he was. Arnold broke the kiss and then grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room and into the study, which would be her room.

"This is your own private room, so you can do something I know you've wanted to do." he lead her to a desk where a computer sat with her little pink book right next to it. She smiled and kissed him again and this time when they broke apart he slipped the most beautiful white gold ring with a hear shaped pink diamond in the center of it. She Smiled again as they shared another kiss. Arnold then went to bring Zack up to his room and Helga sat at the computer knowing exactly the first thing she wanted to write.

 _A love as big as this couldn't have been a mistake, the girl thought back to when it all began. It all started when a little boy offered an umbrella to a little girl..._

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the story if you questions i'll gladly answer, and hey check out my new story Anything is possible if you enjoyed this story i'm sure you'd like that one as well. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!_**


End file.
